The Imperium of Mankind's Rise
by The Bloody Chaos Lord
Summary: A Hive World is attacked by a new Xeno race and Inquisitor Hadrian seeks to find them to end their threat and retrieve to stolen Humans but he will find more then he was bargaining for but perhaps he will find something to save the Imperium of Mankind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Kevin. I am using my friend's account to post this story because I am too lazy to make on myself, plus he's using my email address since he doesn't have one. Now don't really expect frequent updates, this is just a plot bunny that's been running around in my head and started to repopulate in here.

I don't own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect. Also this story will try to stay true to the beliefs of the actual games. The Imperium will not just suddenly go xeno loving.

1234567890987654321

Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff, of Ordos Xenos of the Inquisition, stood on the bridge of The Emperor's Devine Will, a Dauntless-class Light Cruiser, the aging ship had spent the last one hundred and fifty-six years as Hadrian's flagship. He stood staring out at the stars as he pondered his latest mission, straight from the High Lords of Terra no less. Hadrian stood at an even six feet tall wearing a simple suit of carapace armor with a dozen various purity seals hooked on. He carried a lasgun and two plasma pistols, and a chainsword for close fighting.

A far out colony world went silent and when scouts checked it out the Hive World had been deserted. Every living soul was gone, only the bodies of the old and sick had been left behind. Almost a thousand citizens of the fledgling Hive World had been taken. There had been a scant few bodies of some new xeno laying around from where loyal citizens had managed to kill the invaders.

The local Imperial Guard regiment assigned to the planet's protection had been diverted to a nearby sector to help deal with the newest Ork WAAGH! by Warboss GutSplitta.

Hadrian turned to his Astropath and ordered them into the Warp. "Records on the surface show reports of a new Xeno artifact being discovered a week before the xenos attacked. A probe that had gotten too close proved it was some kind of transporting device after it was flung millions of light years away before returning," stated Artisan Hybris of the Adeptus Mechanicum. The Tech-Priest stood at about five foot eight but seemed five foot five due to a slight hunch that was caused by the respirator he wore on his back with the satchel of spare parts and components. He wore concealing red robes covered in blue glyphs of mechanical nature. His face was covered with a metallic mask with green lenses.

He was apart of Hadrian's retinue along with an ogryn Bone'head named Hack Slish who was a huge ogryn carrying a large Ripper gun and several Krakk grenades. He was wearing thick black Carapace armor and had a slab shield strapped across his back. Hack wasn't very intelligent but he was incredibly strong even for an ogryn.

Hadrian's third member was a DeathWatch Devastator Marine , Brother Volkmar. He wields a Astartes Mark IVa Heavy Bolter with integrated anti-grav suspensor studs. He also carried a Melta-gun for fighting inside buildings and bunkers. He wore a DeathWatch Relic Artificer Armor with the mark of the Inquisition on his left arm and several purity seals embossed across the armor.

Volkmar spoke, his voice a gravelly sound full of death, "What is our plan, Inquisitor?"

Hadrian turned to him, "The Xenos must have fled through this artifact of theirs. I intend to follow them and retrieve those loyal citizens of the Imperium of Mankind."

He looked at an image of one of the xeno bodies left behind. The figure wears hideous with a greenish brown skin tone and four eyes and a thin mouth. "These xenos shall burn by the Emperor's Will."

1234567890987654321

Mariah Goldsmith crouched in the cage those filthy xenos had shoved her in. She raged at the indignity of being taken as a slave by some upstart xeno race.

She could tell that the Humans weren't the only ones to suffer this fate. Alien bodies filled the cages in the large cargo bay, the smell of dead bodies made the air sour.

Mariah rubbed the scar behind her ear where they had shoved some kind of translator in so they could try to order her about but she refused to obey and attacked a guard snapping his neck violently. They threw her in here with the other "Rejects" which contained nearly every Human they had seized from the hive city.

Rustling behind her caused her to spin around only to see a different xeno species shuffle towards her. This one was wearing some kind of environmental suit that covered their entire body, she believed it to be female due to what was most likely breasts on it's chest, they also had backwards bending knees and three fingers.

The xeno slowly shuffled towards her stopping about eight feet from her. "Uh hi, my name is Neela'Hasar nar Suvum, I am a Quarian. Who are you?" The xeno, apparently called a Quarian, asked quietly.

"I am Mariah GoldSmith of the Hive World Velmar and I am Human. Who are these slaving scum who kidnapped us?"

"They are called Batarians."

1234567890987654321

Well that is my first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and I will try to answer any questions.


	2. Battle for the People

**Hello Everybody, Now then this is the second chapter to the Imperium of Mankind's Rise. I will say things will heat up next chapter even more but it has started. If you have suggestions or concerns let me know and I will try to answer. Now first I don't own Mass Effect or Warhammer 40k. **

**Commissar Critical: I thank you for the idea it was better then my planned reason so I hope you don't mind me borrowing it.**

**Phoenix Connection: I realized that and have a reason for it.**

**Jouaint: Yes, I am fully aware of that. But the Imperium has enough problems to really worry about these pathetic new Xenos.**

**Ridli Scott: I agree but you seem a little overzealous... Nah you can never be too Zealous. Die Batarian Scum in The Name of The God-Emeror of Mankind!**

**Sileq: No you are correct but I have the answer in this chapter.**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

Bortak Nisk stood in the armory of the Batarian slaver cruiser Brasknik. He was thinking on the Humans they captured two weeks ago. He was a Krogan Warlord who had lived over five hundred years and these Humans unsettled him.

They refused to break or submit, the one they put an explosive collar on had killed a room full of Batarians after one ordered it to bring him more wine. The Human took the alcohol and a rag to create an improvised incendiary devise to burn the six men alive with him. All of them had a fanatical gleam every time they yelled out how they would pay.

They had unloaded most of the Humans on a moon in the nearby system and had grabbed seven frigates to hunt around for more Human settlements. Nisk was polishing his Claymore shotgun when alarms began to sound. Running out of the armory he grabbed a running Turian by the neck. "What in hell is going on," he roared. "Unknown ship ahead of us. Its more then four kilometers!"

Nisk dropped him in shock. The Asari's Destiny Ascension was only 1.5 and it was a struggle for them to get it to work without ripping itself apart at the seams.

Mariah had spent three weeks in a cage with the Quarian Xeno Neela. She listened as Neela spoke about herself and her people and occasionally about the other races in Citadel Space. After a week Mariah answered a question about her life. After that they traded questions to pass the time to keep themselves entertained

She spoke of the God-Emperor and the history of the Imperium. Neela spoke of the Flotilla and their history. One day Neela asked, "how did you end up being captured by the Batarians, Mariah?"

"I was apart of a construction crew as an Architect building a Hive City on a new Agri World. We only had five hundred soldiers to protect us. They had been sent to a nearby sector as reinforcements to deal with an Ork WAAGH! Our PDF force was destroyed by a marauding band of Dark Eldar. We had finished the city and were just waiting for the new inhabitants when these foul Batarians invaded and took us captive. Then I got thrown into this cell with you."

Alarms went off and the Humans and their Quarian cellmate wondered what was going on. Up on the bridge it was chaos as people ran about trying to figure out what was happening.

Captain Cepril Brasnelak stood on the command deck and yelled out, "What the fuck is going on!"

"Unknown ship has been detected and its a little over four kilometers, master!" One of his Asari slaves yelled out.

A Batarian called out, "Captain we are receiving a transmission from the unknown, sir!" On the screen was appeared a Human male. He stood in thick black armor with what appeared to be a sword of all things by his waist.

"Xeno, I am Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff of the Imperium of Mankind. I know you have stolen Imperial Citizens on your vessel. Surrender your ships and your deaths will be quick."

Cepril laughed at him, "I don't think so Human. In fact if you surrender now I won't kill your crew and you can be one of my personal slaves."

* * *

Hadrian stiffened, "Very well, Xeno, the hard way it is." The video shut off.

Cepril laughed and called out, "Prepare teams for boarding. We will make a fortune with this."

On the bridge of The Emperor's Devine Will Hadrian growled at the Xeno's arrogance. "Helm prepare the Lance Batteries. The smaller ships are free targets but i want the larger ship intact so target the engines. Brother Volkmar, you will lead an assault on that ship with the Guardsmen, understood?"

Volkmar nodded and turned to leave the bridge as Hadrian called out after him, "I want the leader alive, kill any who resist."

The Imperial Guardsmen on board were of the White Hand regiment. They gained the name after the regiment held a city besieged by Tyranids for three weeks until reinforcements arrived. Out numbered and out gunned the General in charge took white paint and used his hand to make imprints of a pure white hand on each man's left shoulder.

He told those men to stand tall for the hand of the Emperor was on their shoulders. When reinforcements arrived they found the regiment had suffered only moderate causalities and on every man dead or wounded the hand print was still intact.

The Devine Will had one thousand men aboard her for Inquisitor Hadrian to command. At the command twenty men piled into each of the ten Caestus Assault Rams for the boarding actions. Volkmar turned the vox system and spoke, "Guardsmen, today we fight a new enemy. These Xenos dared to take loyal Imperial Citizens from the Emperor. They shall take NO MORE! We will kill these beasts, leave none alive except the leader. He will live long enough to tell us where our siblings are then he shall join the others in death where they belong. Remember, The Emperor Protects the Virtuous!"

Hadrian then spoke, "You will be the Vanguard of our attack. You are to secure a landing zone for the Thunderhawks. If needed the Rams have teleport beacons for quick insertion. Show these Xenos no mercy!"

The Rams flew out of the hangar as the Devine Will fired it's Lance Batteries at the Xeno fleet. The four smaller ships in view just shattered as the Lances ripped through the ceramic armor without triggering the kinetic barriers. The cruiser lost it's engines and the ship was dead in space.

As the rams hurtled towards the crippled cruiser the other three frigates fired their cannons on the Devine Will and the Rams. The Will's void shield took the fire but one of the Rams blew under sustained fire. One frigate tried to flee but one of the broadside guns fired a barrage of shells upon it causing it to blow violently in the void.

Finally as the Devine Will destroyed the last frigate the first Ram fired it's magna-melta and slammed into the cruiser. It was scarred from the GUARDIAN lasers but far from dead. Inside the crew prepared to fight for their lives.

Crew men were scurrying down the hall when the metal became red and then ruptured as the Ram crashed through the hull. The Ram sat there a moment. A curious Batarian crept close and jumped a little as it opened. He peered into and saw two glowing eyes as a bolter round blew his skull apart.

The others were shocked as a figure far bigger then the Humans in the cargo bay stepped out of the object. It was a solid black figure larger then a Krogan. Nine foot tall it stood imposing before then like some kind of Demon from Hell. Silver ornaments and scraps of parchment hung from it and clutched in its hands was a huge gun with a thick tube leading to it's back.

DAKKA!DAKKA! The gun roared as it spit it's lethal Metal Storm Frag rounds. These rounds shattered just before hitting its target spraying shrapnel, shredding the target, making it useful against lightly armored enemies.

They started to fire back as it strode forward with more Humans flooded out behind it firing Las Carbines and shotguns at the crew. The first ten seconds was the crew killing about five Guardsmen before the sweltering las fire and storm of metal shrapnel forced them back. Once the Guardsmen got the two melta guns out and fired them the Slavers broke and ran.

The Batarians fled forcing slaves behind them as shields. They ran only to find that the whole area was a warzone as the other eight Rams impacted across the ship and Guardsmen poured into the cruiser firing shotguns, las carbines, and the occasional melta or flamer. Hack was using his slab shield to block fire as he advanced towards the armory with six Guardsmen behind him firing their las carbines at the twelve Batarians and the unknown Xeno.

* * *

Nisk had to admit these Humans wouldn't give up. They marched over the dead men as they fought on. He had even seen one jump onto a grenade a desperate Batarian threw in a panic. He never seen anyone except Turian military do that, the Batarians would rather throw one of the slaves on it instead. He was starting to wish he had left when he could but it was too late for that as the huge Human in slab armor used a large shield to push forward with the others firing around him.

Nisk knew that they were dead so he gave a roar and charged the larger figure. Hack was having a grand time as they fought across the ship when the large Xeno roared and ran at him. Hack dropped the shield and meet the Xeno and it became a fight of strength. Hack shoved the Xeno and punched him in the face and was back handed away as the Xeno crashed into his stomach. Hack picked up his Ripper Gun and fired three rounds point blank into the Krogan's head. It shattered under the pressure.

In the cargo bay Mariah and the others had felt the impacts and could hear fighting. "Could it be the Turians," Neela asked softly. Mariah shook her head. "I hear bolter fire. It's THE IMPERIUM!" Every Human cheered as they knew they were saved. Several Batarians and their slaves ran into the hold as the far door shuddered as the Guardsmen tried to bust down the door.

Finally the door crashed forward but no fire or Humans came. One of the Batarians ordered a slave forward to check it out. The slabe crept forward when suddenly flames and cinders enveloped him and caused him to erupt in flames as a figure shrouded in fire stepped through the destroyed door. The figure was a primaris psyker, he had sigils and wards tattooed and burned into his skin carrying a force staff. He walked forward and saw the cages filled with Humans he snapped his eyes to the Batarians who were standing in shock at him. He raised a hand and flames poured forth towards them as he brought the energies of the Warp to bear against them.

Behind him came thirteen Guardsmen and a Commissar who strode forward to see the incinerated remains and nodded. "Good work Psyker." Walking up to the cages he spoke, "I am Commissar Gregor of the White Hand Regiment if the Imperial Guard, we will get you out of here after we secure the ship."

He saw the Quarian in the cell with Mariah but refrained from mentioning it, his orders where to kill the Xenos who stole citizens of the Imperium, this Xeno was caged like the Humans where.

* * *

Inquisitor Hadrian walked onto the Slaver ship from the ThunderHawk as he looked about the hangar. Several Xeno and Guardsman lay dead across the floor but amazingly more Xenos laid there then Guardsman. A trooper jogged over to him. "Sir, we have found the stolen citizens. There is another new Xeno caged with them."

"Leave it alive for now I wish to meet this Xeno. They could have valuable intel about these Slavers." The trooper nodded and spoke into his Vox. "Follow me, Inquisitor, they are this way."

As they walked down the halls Hadrian could see the efforts of the Slavers to keep the vessel from them, that effort was in vain as Guardsmen marched through the vessel rooting out survivors.

Finally they came to the cargo bay with the caged Humans. He strode forward and spoke, "I am Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff, Ordos Xenos, of The Inquisition. We are nearly ready to send you over to the Emperor's Devine Will and bring you home. First we need to discover where these Xeno Slavers have taken our brethren."

Hadrian walked over to Mariah and Neela who had been standing at the edge of the crowd. "Who might you be, Miss?" He asked as he look at Neela.

The Xeno shuffled and spoke quietly almost afraid that if she spoke she would be shot, then again a few Guardsmen were pointing Las Carbines in her direction. Hadrian motioned for them to point their rifles away from her.

"My name is Neela'Hasar nar Suvum, my Lord?" She spoke hesitantly not sure what to say. "There is no need for the my Lord, Miss Suvum. You are not an Imperial Citizen, Inquisitor is fine." Hadrian told her as he turned to the Commissar. "Has the leader of this Vessel been secured yet?"

The Commissar nodded his head, "They are bringing him down here for you, Sir." At that moment a dozen men were dragging the same Xeno from the Vox screen earlier.

Hadrian grinned, "Ah, well done men. Now then Xeno, what should we do with you?"

Cepril growled, "I am Captain Cepril Brasnelak of the Batarian Hegemony! You darw assault my vessel and kill my crew! The Hegemony will kill you and enslave your species, you worthless two eyed primate!"

Hadrian laughed, "I have no care for your precious Hegemony, Xeno. I want to know where you sent my people to. Now once again you have the easy way and the hard ways. The easy way you tell what I want to know and you die quickly or you go the hard way and I torture the information out of you."

Cepril laughed at him, "Do your worst scum. I don't fear you!" He spat in Hadrian's direction.

Hadrian grinned, "Good, I was hoping for the hard way. Now Xeno, do you know that my people have some pretty amazing abilities?" He looked at Cepril who looked confused. "One is our ability to fight even against overwhelming odds but the second is more useful in this situation."

He stood before him and cupped a hand and purple flames manifested in his hand curling and licking the air. "The second is our ability to manipulate the Immaterium of the Warp and use it against our foes."

He gestured to the men around him. Two grabbed Cepril by the shoulders and another brought a table over to them. The trooper grabbed an arm and slammed it onto the table. "This is warp fire, said to be able to burn a beings soul. Now I don't know about that but it does work wonders against the flesh."

Cepril tried to fight as he realized what he was implying. "You can't do this! The Council will have your head Human!" Hadrian paused at this but shrugged. Then carefully he grabbed the arm on the table and allowed it to burn for five seconds while Cepril screamed in agony.

Cepril was sobbing in pain and was shaking, "You can do whatever you want but I will never tell you anything, you monster!"

Hadrian looked at him for a second and was about to do it again when Neela shouted for him to stop. "I could get you the navigation data! Just please stop it!" Hadrian looked at her then shrugged and nodded to the Commissar. He grinned stepped behind Cepril and pulled out his bolt pistol and fired a round point blank into his skull.

Hadrian motioned for Neela to follow him and the men escorted them to the bridge. Neela looked nervous and kept glancing towards Hadrian. He looked at her, "I am sorry you had to witness that Miss Suvum but in our space these things are a needed evil unfortunately."

"Suvum is the ship I was born on, Hasar is my last name. The full name means Neela Hasar child of the Suvum. When I return to the Flotilla the mar will change to vas which means "of the"." She rambled in nervousness.

Hadrian chuckled, "I am sorry about that Miss Hasar. Now I just need to know where they took my people, I promise as long as you behave you will not be harmed. I wish to know what you can tell me of the peoples of this area of the galaxy."

After a minute of walking they reached an elevator. Inside stood Volkmar and Hack. Neela looked up at Volkmar in awe and a little bit of fear. He glanced at her and turned to the Inquisitor.

"What is the Xeno doing here, Sir?"

"Miss Hasar will be pulling the ship's navigation data for us. Also where is Hybris?"

"He is on the bridge, he is not having much luck with the Machine Spirit though."

Neela was looking at Volkmar's armor as they spoke. At nine feet tall and almost half that wide he created an imposing figure. There were several icons embossed into the armor in a silver material. Scraps of a papery substance containing writing in a cursive script hung by wax seals.

Volkmar noticed her watching and stared her down. "I don't like this idea Inquisitor. You can't trust Xenos, they are treacherous beings who only deserve a bolter to the face."

Hadrian scowled, "Until she proves a threat you will not try to kill her, understood?" Volkmar nodded but told her, "I will be keeping an eye on you Xeno."

Neela growled and snarled at him, her anger at the insult overriding her fear, "My name is Neela not Xeno and I have nothing to do with the Batarians or any other alien race you have fought!"

Volkmar stared at her for a minute longer then nodded. They continued walking and as they did they past several check points with several Guardsmen. They looked uncomfortable with Neela but due to Hadrian's presence they parted easily.

* * *

On the bridge Hybris was trying in vain to influence the Machine Spirit but it refused to act at all. The thing was acting as if it was restrained from action. As he pressed a button while murmuring a prayer a figure appeared on the console. "Hello User I am the VI. How may I serve you?"

Hybris growled in anger, _was this some kind of Soulless Intelligence?_ "What are you Abomination!?"

The figure froze for a second and spoke, "Sorry User, that query does not appear in my Database. Please ask an acceptable query I can answer."

_So it's not intelligent but it constrains the Machine Spirit but I can not figure out how to fix it,_ Hybris mused.

Just then Hadrian, Volkmar, and Neela walked in. "Ah, Inquisitor I was hoping for your arrival." He noticed Neela standing uneasy to the side. "How Xeno species are there on this side of the Xeno Catapult Device?"

Neela corrected him softly, "There are nine. Quarians, my people, Batarians, the four eyed people of this vessel, the Krogan, the Volus, the Drell, the Hanar, the Salarians, the Turians, the Asari. Also the "Catapult" is actually a Mass Relay."

Hybris nodded absently as he studied the console. "The Machine Spirit is slumbering and I can not wake it."

Hadrian nodded, "Our Quarian friend here is going to do that for us."

Neela slowly walked forward and stepped up to the console and activated an Omni-tool she took from Captain Cepril.

Hybris looked at this strange tech in fascination. The Machine Spirit was awake in it and it _sang_ in the Quarians hands as she manipulated the computers to find the Nav Data.

Hybris watched as the Machine Spirit in the console seemed to be roused from its slumber minutely when an alarm sounded.

Hadrian yelled over the din of alarms, "What in the name of The Emperor is happening!?"

Neela didn't look up from her Omni-tool as she replied, "They rigged the console to activate the self-destruction when an unauthorized person tries to access the console. Unfortunately they also made it to where the ship VI knows you killed the real Captain so it knows I am an imposter."

Hadrian cringes, "Can you stop the self-destruct!"

"Not without losing the Nav Data, they added out erase programs so I have to fight the computer and keep the data at the same time, so kindly shut the hell up so I can focus!"

After a nerve racking five minutes Neela yells in triumph as the Alarms die and she spins around in victory. "Yeah I did it, I am the best hacker in Citadel Space!"

Hadrian coughs to get her attention, "Do you have the Data?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Good, now we return to the Devine Will and rescue our brethren. Good job Miss Neela, and welcome."

With that he turned and started towards the elevator. "What do you mean welcome!?" Neela ran up behind him. "I of course mean to my retinue. I will need your expertise in dealing with these "Batarian's" XenoTech. So therefore you will be working for me as a retainer."

Neela yelled in frustration, "You can't just make me work for you!"

Hadrian grinned at her, "Volkmar, please make sure Miss Hasar makes to the Devine Will. Also Hybris, make sure we have some Carapace armor for her. We don't want her to die now, do we?"

Volkmar seemed to disagree but nodded in acceptance as he stepped behind Neela and threw her over his shoulder and kept walking. Neela squeaked and yelled for him to put her down.

Neela noticed Guardsmen putting round object on walls and floors. "What are the doing?"

Hadrian glanced over then shrugged, "They are putting Melta-charges to blow this place to hell."

Neela was shocked at that but didn't speak again. After they arrived on the Devine Will Volkmar let Neela down and called over two Guardsmen. "Put her in the spare quarters next to the Inquisitor's rooms. She is not to wander about unescorted."

Neela turned to Hadrian, "Wait, I can't eat your food. I am Dextro-Amino acidic. Your Levo-Amino acidic."

Hadrian looked thoughtful and nodded. He gestured for a Vox caster to have someone get some from the Slaver ship.

* * *

A few hours later Hadrian then headed to the Comm. Room to update the HighLords of Terra on what he had found and his progress on his mission. He activated the comm unit and was placed via holo in front of the Council of Lords.

"Inquisitor, make your report."

"I have found the Slaver ship responsible for the attack on the colony Agri-world. We have rescued a hundred and eighty-five colonists and have found the location of the rest. They are on a moon in a nearby sector of space. They are to be sold in a weeks time."

"This can not be allowed, Inquisitor. We are sending another Dauntless-class light cruiser to support you and the Ultramarine Adeptus Astartes chapter has sent a strike force to help put the fear of the Emperor into these Xenos," spoke The Master of the Adeptus Administratum. "Show these Xenos no mercy."

Hadrian nodded and spoke, "My lords I have discovered there are nine new Xeno races in this section of space." This was met with murmurs of surprise as they took this new information in. "My Lords, only one race was responsible for the kidnapping of our people. I also have a member of another race on my ship to deal with the XenoTech of these "Batarians", they are called Quarians."

The Representative of the Inquisition spoke, "Is there any reason you have kept it alive, Brother?"

Hadrian nodded, "The Xeno was able to access the computer even when my TechPriest, Artisan Hybris, was not able due to the strange slumber of the vessel's Machine Spirit."

This caught the Fabricator General's attention. "The Machine Spirit was not responsive?"

Hadrian shook his head, "Hybris told me it was like the Machine Spirit was chained and forced into a slumber but when the Quarian interacted with the vessel he said it started to awaken. He also mention that a piece of XenoTech the Quarian had on had an active Machine Spirit that was almost singing in her hands."

The General looked thoughtful and didn't speak again. Hadrian started to ask the question that he knew could get him killed. "My Lords, I have review the information the Quarian was able to give me on this "Citadel Space" both facts and things she had seen herself. I wish to ask your permission, My Lords, to gain the loyalty of the Quarian Race as a servant species of the Imperium."

As he had expected the Lords were yelling in anger, except the Fabricator General and The Inquisition Representative. Finally after several minutes of yelling and threats the Representative spoke, "Let us hear the Inquisitor's reasons before we kill him. They may be truly good reasons, I would hope for his sake."

Hadrian nodded, "The Quarian people have only been in space for a few hundred years, they are a young naive race, but they have potential and are useful. They are a nomadic race after they were kicked off their home-world by AIs they had accidentally created. Like us they tried to destroy their creations but were defeated yet they still try to destroy the AIs. They were betrayed by the people they hoped would help them and instead left to rot in the void of space."

"They have kept a flotilla of over fifty thousand ships running for a little over three hundred years without stable supply lines. They are incredible engineers. We could use them to keep our ship's engines and systems running for far longer. They could be put to work on Agri-worlds and Forge Worlds in return for our protection and a world to live on. In return we can put the men into the Imperial Guard without losing any man power in production of food or products."

He looked at the High Lords and hoped he was giving them good enough reason for them to agree. "Their fleet if massive. We could easily melt down most of for resources. Plus these AIs and Batarians can be good training for our newer Regiments."

The Master of the Adeptus Administratum interrupted him, "How so, Inquisitor?" His tone did nothing to hint on how he was leaning. Hadrian continued, "After taking the Slaver vessel I checked the causality reports, my Lord. Out of the one hundred and thirty-five men I sent over only thirty-nine died in the fighting my Lords. The Flak-Jackets could take roughly five rounds from their rifles before failing. The weapons fire smaller caliber shots at a faster pace then our bolters but their rounds flatten against the target, the Flak-Jackets are designed to protect against piercing bullets. They can handle more hits. The Xenos have a strange kinetic barrier but it barely does anything against the Guardsmen's Las-Guns."

The High Lords confer among themselves for a few minutes then seem to make an agreement. "Inquisitor, you have our Blessing to try and bring these "Quarians" under the banner of the Imperium, but should you fail, you will be executed as a Heretic of the Imperium and your death will not be quick, good luck, Inquisitor."

Hadrian shut off the comm and headed to his meeting room to meet with Hybris and Volkmar in a daze.

_This is for the betterment of the Imperium, May the Emperor Guide me. _He though as he made plans for the execution of this scheme.

* * *

**Well that is the second chapter. Now read and review or I shall have a Terminator come kill you in the Name of the God-Emperor. Let me know what you think and any questions or suggestions.**

**BYE! **


	3. Assualts and first meetings

**Hello Loyal Citizens of The Imperium of Mankind! Now I was alerted to some facts I had put. The Destiny Ascension's size was a guess from information in the wikipedia. It was stated to be four times the largest Human vessel which is the Mt Everest class Dreadnought which is 888 meters. I also put that the Quarian fleet was five thousand ships when it is over fifty thousand ships. I have corrected these mistakes and would like to thank Phoenix Connection and jmsdragon for correcting me.**

**Commissar Critical: Yes they will but maybe with a bit less care and I can't do romance, my real life love life sucks and I am not a romantic so no worries.**

**Fallen-Ryu: Yes! Baneblades for the epic win but no Scout Titans, yet.**

**Ssg1: True but I needed a reason for the Imperium to get involved. Also I think they would check if a colony went silent out of no where, if just to make sure its not Chaos. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**On to the next chapter! In the name of the Emperor!**

* * *

**Emperor's Devine Will**

Two days later the reinforcements arrived in the form of a Dauntless-class cruiser and three Turbulent Heavy Frigates. Two of these Heavy Frigate were from the Ultramarines chapter and the third came from the Adeptus Mechanicus. Two Thunderhawks and a Valkyrie flew to the Devine Will and landed in the main hangar where Inquisitor Hadrian, Artisan Hybris, and Neela'Hasar nar Suvum stood waiting for the transports to land. The Valkyrie landed first and ten Imperial Guardsmen rushed down the ramp and took up guard positions around the transport. Shortly after two figures descended the ramp and marched over to the group waiting.

The first was a Human male who had a black trench coat adorned with several medals and ribbons. He carried a Plasma Pistol and at his waist was a Chainsword. The striking feature was the gas-mask covering his face. Next to the man was a Commissar who carried a Bolt Pistol and a Power Sword. The first stepped up to Hadrian and saluted him and spoke in a deep raspy monotone, "Marshal Karis Venner of the 17th Line Krops of the Death Korps of Krieg, Lord Inquisitor." The second man saluted as well and nodded towards Hybris and Neela.

Hadrian saluted back and gestured for a Serf and had her escort them to the main meeting room as they waited for the rest of the transports. The second transport was from the Adeptus Mechanicus. After the ThunderHawk landed four Tech-Priests exited the aircraft escorted by eight Skitarii Tech-Guard. The eight Skitarii stood tall with six carrying power staffs and two hold plasma guns. The first Tech-Priest stepped forward, he had several Mechadenrites carrying several different tools and even a single Plasma Pistol. "Inquisitor Hadrian, I am Magos Gravix of the Xenologis and Biologis. I was sent by The Fabricator General himself to help you."

Hadrian nodded and had them follow another Serf to the meeting room. The last ThunderHawk landed, the difference of this one compared to the Adeptus Mechanicus' was the cobalt blue color and the golden sigils and decorations adorning it. Walking down the ramp was four Ultramarines, the first the ramp was the Captain, his armor carried various wards and Purity Seals upon his armor showing his experience and skill, he wore a Lightning Claw and had a Bolter at his waist.

The man at his side was a Chaplain. His armor was a deep black and had skull iconography adoring it, he carried a Storm Bolter and a Crozious Arcanum.

Behind them came two Battle-Brothers, both carrying several medals each and both had a single Purity Seal. One carried a Bolter and Chainsword while other carried two Plasma Pistols and a Power Sword. The group came to a stop in front of Hadrian.

"Greetings, Inquisitor. I am Captain Marcus of the Ultramarines. This is Chaplain Darius. These two are Brothers Protius and Severor."

"Welcome, my Lord. It is a pleasure to have you aboard my vessel."

Captain Marcus nodded and gestured towards the ThunderHawk, "We brought a guest with us." The group turned to the ramp and saw a group of five women walk down the ramp.

Hadrian gasped as he noticed the middle figure. It was a Living Saint. He walked over and bowed before her. "My Lady, it is an honor to have you aboard. May I ask why you are here?"

She stepped forward, she wore shining gold armor with an Iron Halo. She had great white wing extending from her back.

She carried a Melta Gun and a Power Sword. Her escort consisted of four Seraphim Sisters of Battle, two carried Heavy Flamers and the others carried Melta Guns. All four carried a Chain Sword.

She smiled, "I felt the need to be here for this occasion." She turned to Neela and nodded to her and they swept past as they headed for the meeting room following a stammering Serf.

Neela turned to Hadrian, "Who is that?" Hadrian grinned at the stunned tone in her voice. "She is a Living Saint, brought back from the dead by the power and Grace of the Emperor himself."

They walked in silence until they past the armory. "Neela, I believe it would be best if you were not at this meeting. I have told the QuarterMaster to have some armor and weapons prepared. I had him get you a set of Carapace armor and a Las Pistol and a Power Sword."

Neela looked like she wanted to argue but at the look on his face nodded and walked into the armory. Hadrian continued to the meeting room.

Hadrian sat down and pulled up a display of the Xeno base, it was fairly large stretching nearly a kilometer in each direction from the central point. The Slave Market Auction building was near the center of the city. Several buildings were highlighted as well.

"This is Magnus Prime, the center of the Slave Trade in this galaxy, the remaining Terrans are to be sold in roughly three days. I intend to strike then so we can crush these disgusting Slavers when they are not paying attention to their defenses."

He turned to Marshal Venner, "Marshal, how many troops do you have?"

Venner looked at a dataslate, "We have two thousand five hundred men with twelve accompanying Chimeras, three Basilisks, six Hellhounds, eight Hydra Flak tanks, four Leman Russ tanks one of which is the Annihilator variant, twenty Sentinels, and two Baneblades. Our air support consists of six Valkyries, and fourteen Avengers."

Hadrain nodded and grinned at the knowledge of having Baneblades. "Alright, I want to the Baneblades to spearhead the assualt here," he pointed at a main road that cut the city in half that intersected with another that bisected the city, "on this main access road to the Auction house. I want to send the Sentinels in squads of five to the sides and bog down any enemy units and eliminate them. The Guardsmen will be a wall across these twenty meters." He pointed to the area of the main road. "We have to keep the momentum of the initial attack, we can't afford to be bogged down in a slugging match."

Captain Marcus nodded, looking at the data display, "I have a Battle Company with me, we didn't bring many vehicles but we have six Rhinos and two Predators. We also have four drop pods to use." Hadrian nodded, "Alright, Captain Marcus, I ask that you send four pods into these areas," he highlighted four areas, "we discovered from intel from the captured Slaver ship that these ares have barracks incase of a slave uprising. I need your men to occupy them so we can easily push past to the Auction building."

The Living Saint, Saint Faith of our Martyred Lady, spoke, "Marshal if I may borrow a Valkyrie from your men I have a plan." Marshal Venner bowed to her, "I would be honored to, Milady." She smiled at him and turned to Hadrian. "Now Inquisitor, if you could tell the rest of your larger plans I can explain my idea better."

Hadrian nodded and spoke, "I intend to bring the Quarian race under the banner of the Imperium of Mankind." Immediately one of the Sisters of Battle pulled her Melta and aimed it at him and yelled, "That is Heresy!" Saint Faith gently pushed her arm down and nodded to Hadrian and he continued, "I have the backing of the High Lords of Terra themselves. I am to bring them under our rule by any means necessary."

The Sister slowly sat down as he stood, "The Quarians have value in their engineering skills. We intend to use them to replace workers at Forge Worlds to funnel more men into the Imperial Guard. They are a dying race that needs help so we know that it will relatively easy to bring under control."

"Does the Quarian on this ship know what you plan, Inquisitor?" Hadrian shook his head, "I intended to show the might of the Imperium and them have her speak to her leaders so they would know of our power."

He turned towards Saint faith, "What is your plan, Saint Faith?" She gestured to the Auction building, it showed on the schematics that there was a large skylight in the ceiling, "I intend to to show these Slavers what happens to those who attack the Imperium, they shall meet their end at the hands of our flames."

Gravix coughed to gain everyone's attention, "We also have forces to commit to the battle. We have brought eighty Skitarii and three Imperial Knights. We also have twenty Enginseers with us. We brought several dozen Servo-skulls."

Hadrain asked, "What house are the Knights from?" Gravix looked at him, "The knights are from the House Neverix of the Knight World Zeverox. They immediately volunteered when they heard you were recieving support against a new Xeno species."

Hadrian nodded, having known the House of Neverix from when he stopped a Dark Eldar assassination attempt on their Warlord and his wife and thier unborn Heir. "I will have to thank them for for coming to my aid. We shall have the Sevo-skulls serve as scouts while the Knights cause choas and disrupt the enemies flow of support to different sections of the city. I will let you alert your commanders for the battle, we shall leave in two hours."

As they walked out Saint Faith stopped the Inquisitor, "I would suggest you take this time to speak to Ms. Hasar and tell her of your plans for her people." Hadrian nodded and sighed, "I shall do that now My Lady." He headed to the armory and found Neela clad in the thick plates of Carapace armor with two Servitors hooking the slabs together while an Enginseer mumured prayers and held an incense burner.

Neela was standing still as she watched the Enginseer pray and wave incense around her. She noticed Hadrian standing in the doorway. "Hadrian, what is he doing?" Hadrian walked in staying out of the way as he spoke, "He is praying to Omnissiah, or the Machine God, to blessing the Machine Spirit inside the Carapace armor. We will be heading out in two hours to reach the Slaver planet." She turned to him, "Why do I need this thick armor, I mean my kinetic shields will protect me well enough."

Hadrian shook his head, "this kinetic barrier might protect you from these Batarian weapons but our true enemies would rip through it like paper."

Hadrian nodded as the Enginseer stepped away from her, "You are ready for the field, Miss, you will need periodic maintenance and prayer to keep the armor functional. Other then that you are okay to leave." Hadrian motioned for her to follow him, after a few minutes they entered his personal office and study. The room was very spartan, the office was a blank grey with a few trophies from past exploits. On the far wall was a Rod of Covenant from a defeated Necron incursion on the Agri-World Praxion-V in the Praxion System, surrounding it were four Eldar Craft World insignias. On a wall was a Tau Gun Drone and a Fire Caste flag Icon, next to that was a Ork Slugga and Choppa. Neela looked at these trophies with curiousity.

Hadrian sat behind his plain metal desk. "Neela, after the assault on Torfan my orders are to bring the Quarian People under the banner of The Imperium Of mankind. I need to you to be an intermediary and advisor between our two people." Neela was frozen in shock. "Why would you want us? I may not know everything about your people but I know enough to know they hate aliens, if with good reason. Why?"

Hadrian sighed, "The High Lords of Terra, the highest ruling body other then the God-Emperor of Mankind has given me authority to do so. Your people are incredible engineers and mechanics. Plus you are a new source of man power. The Imperium was preparing for a new Forge World to be built, I intend for your people to be the work force so the men and women who would have been used for that can be reinforcements to the Imperial Guard. You should see the benefits to both sides of this neela. Not only do your people get the help and support they need to survive but a new planet for them to live on, a hope for their future and the protection of the countless billions of soldiers of the Imperial Guard and the might of the Imperial Navy."

Neela could see the benefits but was cautious, "But what about the fact of most Humans hatred of Xeno lives? You can't just expect that to disappear." He nodded, "I don't which is why the Forge World is going to be built on this side of the Relay, One it keeps those problems from appearing right now. Two, If your people try to attack us we can just blow the Relay and not worry about attacks from here plus we need to fortify this Relay from attacks by the Xenos on this side of the Relay."

Neela nodded, "So what do you need me for?" "You will be my advisor on your people's politics and policies, I have no wish to accidently insult someone and cause this whole thing to unravel. For now you will be my tech expert as we deal with these Batarians. Now you will head to the firing range to get used to the Las Pistol."

After that Hadrain headed to the bridge to prepare the small fleet of ships. Stepping onto the bridge he called out, "We leave in less then two hours. Finish all preperations to enter the Warp, have the Slaver ship destroyed and ready the men, today we retreive our people and show these Xenos who the real rulers of the galaxy are. Put me on speaker across the fleet."

After a moment one of the staff nodded to him, he spoke clearly and confidently, "Men and Women of the Imperium hear me. These batarians thought they could attack our colonies and abduct our people and get away with it. Today we show them the error in that thought, we will prove the might of the Imperium and take back our people and destroy them. We will wipe them out until there are none left. Our armies will strike them down, our war machines will crush them beneath their treads, our mighty guns will bring the very sky crashing down upon them. There will be no mercy for them, we will kill them to the last man. So make yourselves ready, we leave into in less then two hours."

He nodded to the staff member who cut the transmission.

* * *

**Torfan**

Jarisk Solus stood in a crowd of slave owners by his STG partner Vestok Bamin. The STG had heard rumors of a new species being on the slave market. They stood waiting for the auction to start. Although this was to be a recon they both were armed with omni-tools having incinerate and nerve shock mods and each carried a large caliber mass accelerator pistol with heavy ammo mods. Almost everyone carried a pistol while the guards carried rifles, little did they know how little those weapons would matter this day. Jarisk was recording everything by a discreet eye implant.

There was a Slaver fleet of twenty ships orbiting Torfan due to the auction. Twelve were frigate class while four were cruisers but the last two were big, one was a Krogan Dreadnought, one of the last, while the other was a decade old Asari dreadnought captured by a Turian pirate lord.

It was this fleet that greeted Hadrian when the two Dauntless Cruisers entered real space from the Warp. He looked over the enemy fleet and shrugged, expecting enemy reinforcements due to a new slave sale, and ordered the assault. "Fire at will!"

At once the two ships fired their Lance Arrays, killing three frigates, at the Slaver fleet. ThunderHawks and Valkyries loaded Space Marines and Imperial Guards in preparation of the assault. The Slaver ships fired back battering at the incredible Void Shields of the ships.

The Imperial ships lumbered forward towards the planet firing Lances at the enemy, bashing a path through the ranks.

Hadrian watched as the two largest enemy ships fired in tandem. The Emperor's Devine Will rocked as it was hit by both rounds, the Void Shield flickering for a moment as it struggled to contain the force. The_ Devine Will_ returned fire with three torpedoes and two Lance Arrays. The old Krogan Dreadnought shrugged as the armor melted and twisted by the Lance Arrays and shook and trembled under the power of the torpedoes. The Dreadnought fired again and the Heavy Frigate_ Xeno's Bane _took some damage from the sheer force behind the strike.

Dozens of Fury Interceptors flew towards the few dozens fighters the slavers and pirates could throw at them. The Furies proves far more capable then the less maintained fighters the Slavers used. As the dogfight continued the two cruisers kept firing their Lance Arrays and as the fleet came into sight of their broadside weapons batteries the mighty weapons came to life as Macro Cannons and Laser Cannons fired their deadly song and light.

Three more frigates fell to the firepower and a cruiser started to list under the storm of shells and lasers. As the Slaver fleet tried to reform the three Heavy Frigates appeared from the Warp flanking the Slaver fleet firing their torpedoes into them. Finally the Krogan Dreadnought died after six torpedoes ripped into it.

The Slaver fleet crumbled under the relentless pounding of the Imperial Navy as Devourer Dropships started landing as a few ThunderHawk Dropships flew with Avenger fighters as escorts, quickly ripping through the little pirate air power they could muster.

The Dropships landed three miles from the city and the Imperial Guards formed into platoons and prepared to march into battle. The armor formed into attach squadrons as the Imperial Knights stood tall above the men. These forty meter tall machines strode forward. Two of them were Paladins, armed with a large calibre Battle Cannon and knight sized chainsword, these two split of to attack the sides of the city while the third, a Knight Castellan, strode forward preparing it's Quake Cannon and it's multi-barreled Autogun.

As the army prepared the city was still not fully aware of the storm coming as the Chimeras, Hell Hounds, and Rhinos escorted the Predators and Baneblades towards the city as a single Valkyrie headed directly towards the Auction Building.

Inside stood Saint Faith and her four Seraphim Sisters of Battle and five Storm Troopers. "Ma'am, are you sure you don't require our services?" The lead Storm trooper yelled over the rumble of the Valkyrie as they screamed across the city.

Faith smiled at him and said, "I am sure we will be fine trooper, we can take care of our selves."

The Storm trooper laughed, "I am not worried for you, Madam, but if we will have any Xenos to kill ourselves!" His team laughed as they prepared to drop. The Valkyrie stopped over the Auction House and the ramp opened, Faith walked over to the ramp and nodded to the Kaskrin Troopers and jumped.

Inside the Auction House the auction started after a couple minutes of Slavers socializing and discussing the rumors of a new slave species. Finally a Batarian stepped out onto the auction platform and yelled for everyone's attention. He grinned, "hello everyone, today we have a special surprise for you today. Yes, the rumors are indeed true, we have a new species for sale today. I present the first Human to be sold on the Slave Market!"

Two Batarians pulled out a Human male by a chain around his throat. He stood about a head taller the the Batarians pulling and was bulky like a Krogan, his skin was a dark brownish color and he had strange fur chopped close to his head that was a pitch black color.

The Batarian grinned, "He has plenty of brawn to do manual labor and menial tasks. Not much brain power but still useful."

The Human didn't seem to agree on the brainless part as he glared at the Batarian speaker. "Now bidding starts..."

The Batarian was interrupted by the skylight shattering as a golden figure crashed through. Landing in a crouch the figure slowly stood. Jarisk noticed the new figure seemed female, almost like an Asari but with pinkish skin and long gold fur on her head. She stood and looked around at the crowd around her.

Saint Faith stood tall surrounded by the crowd of Xenos but she felt no fear for the God-Emperor would protect her. "Xeno scum, you shall not touch a single Human!"

A Batarian yelled out from the crowd, "I claim the Human bitch!" At that several in the crowd disagreed with this and she pulled out her Melta gun. As the crowd moved forward the four Seraphim landed around her. "Burn the Xenos, spare not one of them!" A Sister yelled as they unleashed burning fire.

At same time the Batarians watching over the city gates felt the ground tremble and they heard a dull roar. The security team ran to the gates as a huge tank rumbled into view from behind a hill.

Squads of infantry rushed from Chimeras as the two Baneblades fired their Demolisher Cannons and Heavy Bolters at the gate, bringing down and killing dozens. The Batarians fired back as the infantry rushed forward firing their Lasguns.

The gate was taken quickly due to the heavy fire power of the Baneblades and Chimeras. As they fought their way into the city wall the Imperial Knights stepped through the wall and lashed out with their Chainsword blades at nearby buildings. A squad of Batarian Heavy Weapons fired rockets at them but the rockets either bounced off the blessed Adamantium armor or caused little damage. One Paladin just stepped on the squad as it tore through the city.

Trask was fighting for his life. His squad had started out with twenty Batarians and now there were only five, the Invaders had LASER weapons for the Ancestors' sake. The squad turned a corner only to see a tank get ripped to shreds by a massive mech as it dug a large chain saw into the tank. Turning the mech saw Trask and his squad and raised it's other arm, which was a large cannon, and fired. Everyone but Trask died in the explosion but Trask was lucky and was just flung away. He hit a wall and collapsed uncoscious.

They ripped their way through the city as the Imperial Guardsmen fought their way through the city streets, the fight was fierce but they kept the momentum. Entire platoons pushed through the city streets and pushed the defenders back street by street. Chimeras fired Heavy Bolters, Heavy Stubbers, and Heavy Flamers into the buildings and streets.

Drask was having a bad day, he had hoped to be able to go to the Auction today to buy a Human slave but these invading Humans attacked. He fired his assault rifle at a squad of soldiers when a wall nearby crashed apart as a Human vehicle rammed through it. Drask only got a quick look at it when it fired it's Heavy Flamer at his men, burning them alive. Drask turned and fled only to have three lasers cut him down.

Hadrian stepped out of his personal Valkyrie into a fire fight between a dug-in Group of Batarian soldiers and a pair of Storm trooper squads and a Heavy Bolter team. The Batarians were pinned by the Heavy Bolter when it jammed and the Batarians sent a flurry of fire at them managing to kill the Heavy Weapons team.

"We need fire support, now!" Yelled a trooper as the Batarians kept them pinned. Neela ran across the open ground to the Heavy Bolter. Several rounds bounced off the Carapace armor she wore completely ripping through her kinetic barriers.

After a moment of struggling to clear the Bolter's ammo feeder she succeeded and swung the Bolter around towards the Batarians and pulled the firing studs. The kick of the weapon shocked her for a second as she kept firing on the crowd of Batarians.

The group was caught out of cover and four were cut down in an instant as the others leapt for the nearest cover as the STorm troopers fired their Hotshot Lasguns at the group ripping into them. Two threw frag grenades and killed the last two as a Guardsman took over the Heavy Bolter from Neela.

A large group of enemy infantry came charging down the street at them. Then help arrived from above in the form of an Ultramarine Drop Pod. The Pod doors opened and ten Space Marines marched and opened fire upon the Xenos. One was Chaplain Darius and he stood tall as Accelerator rounds bounced away from his armor. "SUFFER NOT THE XENO TO LIVE!" He roared and fired his Storm Bolter at them. He continued forward, Storm Bolter blazing death upon his foes. Neela was stuned by the power wielded by the Space Marines as they pretty much just walked over the Batarians. The idea of the Imperium wanting the Quarian people just seemed crazy to her but the thought that they needed this kind of power to fight their enemies scared her as to what they were capable of.

Hadrian gestured Neela over to him as he stepped up to a command Chimera to check on the city invasion's progress. The progress was going well on all fronts, the enemy armor was busy trying to counter the Imperial Knights while the little Air Force was quickly countered by Avengers. The enemy infantry was out numbered and out classed by the Guardsmen and their Las weapons. Hadrian and Neela headed to the Auction building to meet up with Lady Faith.

Commander Mathris stood in his command tank as they fired on the invading soldiers. These Humans kept fighting even as dozens died. Suddenly an explosion ripped one of his tanks apart. Mathris turned to see the largest tank he had ever seen, it was about the size of a Krogan Tomkah.

The main cannon roared and another tank under his command exploded and the side turrets on the new enemy tank, what Council space would learn was a Baneblade, fired lasers at another tank, ripping holes in it. Mathris would never learn this as he heard a whistling sound as a Basilisk shell fell upon his remaining three tanks and blew, ripping the three tanks apart.

Inside the Auction building Lady Faith turned to the cages of Xenos and called out, "who is willing to take the chance to be free and brave the war out there?" A Turian stood, "I will take the chance instead of sitting here waiting for a artillery shell killing me." Faith allowed him to flee the building. A Sister of Battle ran up to her and said, "My Lady, Xenos are coming to try and take back the building."

Faith nodded, "Then they shall burn. Let us show them the power of the Imperium!" The Sisters headed to the front and prayed to the Emperor as the Xenos advanced toward them. The Seraphim launched themselves into the air and landed among the Xenos with their chainswords roaring as they cut into the Xenos around them. A Turian fired his assault rifle at a Sister only for the armor to hold. She turned and fired her Melta Gun into his face and his face was incinerated by the extreme heat. Then Lady Faith crashed into the remaining xenos and slashed her chainsword into them.

Deeper in the city Jarisk was fleeing the Auction building carrying Vestok over his shoulder as he listened to the cracks of Las guns and the answering of mass accelerator fire. Five minutes ago they had witnessed the Sisters of Battle fire upon the Slavers with their heat weapons. Vestok was hit by a Melta gun, he was lucky enough to be on the very edge of the beam but his entire left side was heavily burnt. He witnessed a street of a hundred mixed species reinforcements get ripped to shreds by a forty meter tall mech with two huge weapons, the mech just turned an arm and unleashed a wave of death from it's machine gun arm blowing holes in the defenders. The fight became an instant became a massacre.

Jarisk quickly headed for the small private hangar they had parked their small FTL capable shuttle. The Council needed to know of the Humans invading Torfan. Who knows what could happen next. Seeing the slaughter of the Batarian defenders they feared the possible repurcussions. This could spill into Citadel Space and cause thousands of deaths.

While they headed through the streets they stayed low to ensure that they weren't seen by the invading Humans. Once they reached the hangar Jarisk set Vestok in the med-bay and headed up to the cockpit. Revving up the engines he did an orbital scan to ensure the way was clear for an escape. Seeing that the Human ships were prowling the debris of what had been the Slaver fleet he took his chance and redlined his engines flinging the ship upward towards the Relay as Avengers try in vain to catch the fleeing Xeno vessel.

Hadrian pulled up to the Auction building in a Chimera with a Hell Hound squadron. Quickly exiting the Chimera he headed inside with Volkmar and Neela. Inside was a slaughter house of burnt and incinerated Xenos with Faith and her Sisters watching over a room full of Human captives and even a couple Quarians. The Guardsmen started to load the rescuees into Vaylkries that landed in the courtyard infront of the building. Hadrian used his Vox to contact Marshal Karis. "Marshal, you may begin the artillery bombardment now, the Imperial Guard units inside the city will be withdrawing soon."

A few hours later the Humans withdrew from the smoldering ruins of Magnus Prime, the Death Korps Seige Assualt Brigade having shelled the city into oblivion. There were probably no living beings left in that city.

As soon as they had arrived on the Devine Will Gravix and his Tech-Priests grabbed Neela and took her away talking about DNA sequences and Gene Therapies. Hadrian went up to the bridge as they entered the Warp towards the last known coordinates of the Quarian Migrant Fleet provided by Neela. Hadrian had the Quarians that were rescued put in an unused barracks and had guards insure there were no problems, with the threat of executions to anyone who caused problems for the Quarian guests. The Augur crew said it could take time to find them after they arrived in two days Warp travel.

Hadrian had the rest of the fleet return to the new Forge World while the Devine Will let with the Quarians. He returned to his quarters to write down the events of the assualt and his personal thoughts on the events. After a couple hours he turned in for the night.

It took another day to find the Quarian fleet after they arrived at the last known site of the Flotilla. Hadrian stood on the deck with his uniform pressed and his medals shined. He looked over the incredible fleet that floated in the empty void of space. There floating quietly in space was oner fifty thousand ships of many sizes holding a population of a little ove seventeen million Quarians. The sight was incredible and the crew looked in awe even if it was a Xeno fleet. Hadrian nodded, "Communications, contact the closest ship and let them know we are here."

Captain Zenn'Raamm vas Suvum of The Patrol Fleet was startled when an alarm rang in the quiet bridge. "What is happening? Why is there an alarm?" Quarians quickly scanned the computers for the problem. "Captain, unknown vessel is hailing us. Sir, the unknown is 4.3 kilometers." That shocked everyone, no one could build a ship that large and keep it a secret. "Answer the hail, someone alert Admiral Shala'Raan and alert her to the situation." The bridge erupted into action as they obeyed their Captain's orders.

An operator spoke up, "They sent us a language package, sir. I think this might be a First Contact situation." At that everyone froze, while they happened, no one thought the Quarians would be the ones to do it. "They are sending a video now, sir!" An image appeared of a male pink being with black hair like the Quarians had. The figure raised a hand and spokew ith a firm authoritive voice, "Greetings, Iam Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff, Ordos Xenos, of the Imperium of Man. I come establish peace talks between our two people. As a show of we have thirty-two of your people we rescued from Batarian Slavers when we were rescuing our own people."

Zenn wasn't sure what to do when Admiral Shala came on the comm line. "I am Admiral Shala'Rann, My fellow Admiral will meet with you on the Suvum for these talks. The Suvum will move to a midway point between us. Is this acceptable, Inquisitor." Hadrian smiled and nodded, "That will work just fine,Admiral."

They cut communication and the Suvum slowly broke away from the Fleet. Hadrian turned to see Gravix standing at the door with his Adepts, "Yes Magos, can I help you?" Gravix shook his head he spoke as he stepped aside, "Allow me to show the power of the Omnissiah!" Standing there was Neela, free of her Enviro-Suit, she actually could almost pass as Human, if it weren't for her hands and legs. She was pale due to spending years in her suit and her hair was a light violet but still remarkably Human looking.

Hadrian nodded, "I had no doubts you could do it but I am surprised at the speed." Gravix nodded, "It will take a couple days for her body to adjust sine I added the needed genetics for her to eat our food so that she didn't have to worry about what she ate" Neela was surprised at that since he hadn't told her about that.

Hadrian stepped over and gave the order for the Quarians, who had been placed in an unused barracks to be brought to the hangar."Miss Neela, go get ready. We are meeting your Admiralty Board on the Suvum." Neela was suprised to learn it was he birth ship but nodded and followed a Serf to the Armory.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I caught a virus and spent four days puking my guts out and other bodily functions to purge everything out of my body. I live in Sevierville, Tn and we have been recieving a lot of snow and I work at grocery store it has been bad. Plus my parents killed the computer so I had to use my cell phone and my Xbox One to write nearly this entire chapter. Anyway Read and Review or I shall sic an Imperial Knight after you. Bye!**


	4. The start of a new age

**Hello everybody, this is the next chapter of The Imperium of Mankind's Rise. Now I have a few reviews to answer.**

**wchristank: When I told how many men Hadrian had under his command I meant the Imperial Guardsmen he had. He can't just use the crew as soldiers on the battlefield. Plus most Inquisitors don't require large amounts of troops, most have ten squads at the most. Now as for the Void Shield, it can be taken down by collisions plus it would take more power for the Void Shield's battery to stop the near light speed Mass Accelerator round compared to the slower Macro and various weapons of Warhammer 40k. The force of the Mass rounds could theoretically cause the force of an atomic explosion so they could break through a Void Shield plus I had to give the Citadel species a chance in space otherwise it would be boring as hell.**

**neterlan: Thanks, I forgot about the** **Jokaero Weaponsmiths. I am glad you noticed the reference. I don't really agree to the Imperium allowing the Turians or Asari to live though. Really the Quarians and Krogan I could see but The Imperium really wouldn't care about the Citadel Species due to the fact they can't even attack Imperial planets due to the lack of a non-element zero FTL. For the final thing, no I have no intentions of bringing Chaos into this story.**

**Fallen-Ryu: Thank you. 1) The Quarians will not be stupid but they do know they need help so I will try to balance that fact with the need to be careful.**

**2) I agree with you about the Asari, they manipulate people into abandoning their culture for the one the Asari control. The Asari won't like the Imperium.**

**3) I have no real idea of how the Geth and the Imperium will interact yet.**

**4) I agree but the carnivore thing would be more the Tyranids, the Imperium would just kill you laugh and then take your home and tear it down for Imperial approved housing. Yes the Reapers will be in for a nasty suprise and you don't fuck with the Imperium and expect to get away with it.**

**Now then I will start the show. Please turn off all cellphones, they are a distraction to the other patrons... just kidding.**

* * *

The Admiralty Board was talking as they headed toward the Suvum to meet these Imperials. Admiral Shala spoke first, "Twenty minutes ago a enormous vessel appeared near the Flotilla and hailed the Suvum. The vessel calls itself _The Emperor's Devine Will. _It is 4.3 kilometers long but shows no main gun, presumably this vessel relies on different means to protect itself, but it has several broadside weapons. The Human in charge calls himself Inquisistor Hadrian Guskoff of a group called Ordos Xenos. He says he is here for talks between our people."

Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema spoke, "Do we have any idea if they are lying? We can't afford to have a vessel of that size to rampage across the Flotilla." Admiral Shala shook her head, "I am afriad not, we only have their word right now. I however don't think they are lying, why bother if you have such a large vessel, either their telling the truth or that vessel has no real firepower and as we can see the broadside weapons I think we can trust them for now."

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib nodded his head, "Ok, so we are pretty sure they don't have hostile intentions but meeting on the Suvum was a good idea, Shala. What is the plan for the talks though, do we have any ideas?" A marine stepped forward. "Admirals, we are five minutes out and the Humans have sent three drop ships sized vessels to the Suvum and the Captain is welcoming them aboard."

* * *

Hadrain stood with Neela, Saint Faith, and Hybris in front of the Quarian captain as he welcomed them to the Suvum. Everyone in the hangar were surprised and in awe of Faith's pure white wings. Neela quickly walked over and spoke to him, Neela was wearing her Enviro-Suit in order for there not be a panic at the sight of her out of one. "Greeting Captain, Neela'Hasar nar Suvum, it is a pleasure to be back aboard the Suvum, Sir." Captain Zenn smiled and nodded to her, happy to have one of their's return to the ship. "Greetings Neela, I am sure your parents will be thrilled to know your alright. Now, if you could introduce me to your companians please."

Neela nodded and turned, "Captain Zenn'Raamm, this is Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff, Ordos Xenos, and this is Lady Faith, Living Saint of the Sisters of Battle. Coming down the ramp is Brother Volkmar of the DeathWatch chapter and Hack Slish." Volkmar and Hack stepped down next to Hadrian. They left their main weapons, though they all carried a Bolt Pistol and in Hadrian and Faith's cases, a Power Sword. Zenn nodded to each of them. "Welcome to the Suvum." They started walking through the ship and Zenn spoke a bit about the ship. "The Suvum used to be a Turian Heavy Frigate, the Flotilla bought her from the Turian Navy about eighty years ago when they were going to decommission her. We fixed her up and added some improvements to her design. In fact, the Turians sold us a couple cargo ships in return for the blueprint of the refurbished version."

Hadrian walked beside the Captain looking over the ship, it had obvious patches and fixed spots but the vessel was still going strong. "I have to abmit, this vessel is very well taken care of. Actually the only ships I would say were better preserved would be the Emperor-class Battleships. Those are thousands of years old though." Zenn was surprised at that knowledge but continued.

Hadrain noticed Neela stiffen and glance at a pair of Quarians standing to the side. Hadrian quickly guessed it to be her parents. He stepped up beside her and whispered, "You can see your parents after we meet the Admirals, I need you to be there, they will want someone they can trust to tell them the truth. I promise you will have some time to speak to them after." Neela nodded and waved to her parents and continued walking.

Hack spoke slowly, "What is that ball thingy over there?" Zenn turned to see a Enviro-Ball rolling down the hall. "That is an Enviro-Ball, children don't get their first Enviro-Suit until their about ten, so the Ball is used before then." Hack nodded and followed Faith. Zenn turned to Hadrian who had returned to his spot next to the Captain, "I don't mean to be rude but is there something wrong with him?" Hadrian shook his head, "Hack is an Ogryn, they as a sub-species of Humans are not very intelligent. Although they lack intelligence they make up for it in strength and loyalty." Zenn nodded and walked on.

Finally they arrived in a semi-large room with a table in the center. "I apologise for the size but space is a premium on the Flotilla." Hadrian waved him off and sat on one side with Neela sitting to his left and Faith to his right. Minutes after they sat the Admirals entered the room. One of them, a female by her figure greeted them, "Greetings, I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. My fellows are Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Admiral Real'Zorah vas Rayya, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh."

Hadrian stood and bowed to her, "I am Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff, my companions are Artisan Hybris, of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Saint Faith, Living Saint of the Sisters of Battle, Brother Volkmar, Adeptus Astartes DeathWatch Chapter, and Hack Slish, Bone'head Ogryn. We are represenatatives of The Imperium of Mankind. I hope we will be allies eventually." Hadrian could tell two of the five seemed happy with that as they relaxed slighty.

Shala nodded and took the reins as spokeswoman, "How exactly could we help each other, Inquisitor? I mean, our people are having a hard enough time keeping this fleet safe and repaired." Hadrain shook his head, "We don't need your fleet. We need a work force. In return for the protection and help of the Imperium, the Quarian people will in return work as engineers and workers in the Forge World that is being constructed."

The Admirals were shocked at the request. They would work in factories and on ships for the Humans, in return for protection. They couldn't believe that he had said that, "Why do you believe we would accept that and be little more then slaves," Rael asked stiffly, angry at the Human's arrogance. "No I don't expect you to just agree, those terms are what my Lords want most of all. I do believe talks would turn into negotiations of what each side wants and are willing to give to get those things." Hadrian replied calmly. "I have no intention of enslaving anyone, my Lords told me to bring the Quarian people under the Golden Aquilla by any means necessary, including invading this fleet and taking control by force." At the looks of the Admirals he continued, "I have no intentions or wish to do so but I am able to. I would prefer to peaceful talks and negotiations instead."

Admiral Gerral nodded, "We would require a Quarian presence among our protectors, the people would feel safer and less threatened if there were Quarian Marines protecting them, what exactly would our jobs be on this "Forge World" of yours, though?" The other Admirals were surprised at his relaxed request and question. "Well, I am fine with the Quarians having a presence in the defense of their home. We could easily structure them as a PDF force on the planet, that would be easily accepted. As for work, the Forge Worlds manufacture countless products from farming equipment to our mighty Imperial Titans. They would work on assembly lines, inventory work, maintenance and even mining crews in the planets core. Actually, we might have your Flotilla repaired and sent out as mining ships across this "Citadel Space" to mine for materials to be exported across the Imperium."

Shala spoke, "I have to ask why do you want our people as workers. Surely you have people of your own to do these jobs. Don't you?" Hadrian nodded slightly, "We have the people but we are at war with several different enemies. We are hoping to use your people as a work force so we can funnel the extra Human workers into the Imperial Guard. The extra men will allow us to push forward in theaters that are deadlocked due to not enough men to send as reinforcements. Seventeen million men would allow us to push back against our enemies in so many battles and it would relieve many Sectors."

After twenty minutes of back and forth demands and relinquished requests they still hadn't fully hammered out anything, the Admirals because they wanted to make sure their people wouldn't be taken advantage of and the Imperials due to the fact they wanted to make sure they Quarians didn't have too much leeway. Finally Hadrian spoke, "I believe we will stop for the day to gather our thoughts on the matter. I do however invite you to see the Forge World and the might of the Imperium, so as to show that we can indeed protect your people completely. Neela, Lady Faith shall escort you back to the _Devine Will _when you are done here, I will have a Valkyrie wait for you."

After Neela nodded Hadrian stood and three Quarian Marines escorted them out. The admirals looked to Neela, "Ms. Hasar, what can you tell us of the Imperials? Will they or can they truly invade the Flotilla?" Neela didn't know how to put it delicately so just spoke bluntly, "Yes they could, The _Devine Will _is classed as a Light Cruiser. They have countless soldiers in the Imperial Guard."

Rael spoke, disbelievingly, "How could they have that many numbers and expect seventeen million men to help if they still can't win?" Neela spoke, "I don't know much about their enemies unfortunately but they could easily tear through the entire known galaxy even if everyone banded together, Admirals. They even have Lasguns as their Guardsmen's main weapon, with things like Plasma weapons as heavy weapons."

She pulled up her Omni-tool and played a video, it showed a squad of Batarians running down a street, the video seemed to be from a security camera. The Batarians fired upon a squad of Guardsmen who dived for cover behind a parked Air-speeder and they returned fire with ruby red beams of Lasguns, the crack of them firing has heard over the sound of Accelerrator fire. The beams of death hit a Batarian in the chest ripping holes through him effortlessly, he fell back as the air became even more filled with deadly metal pellets or red beams. The fight was fierce for a minute until a _huge_ tank turned the corner and a sponson turret fired a literal wave of bullets into the Batarian's flank ripping the eight men apart like paper.

Xen spoke, excitedly, "What kind of vehicle was that?" She seemed eager to examine the vehicle. Neela spoke, unsure of how to best explain, "I was told it was a Leman Russ, a class of Human tanks. It is considered the primary tank of the Imperial forces. It is armed with a Battle Cannon and a hull mounted Heavy Bolter. It can carry two sponson turrets if needed. There are many variants of the Leman Russ in service."

Admiral Koris asked Neela, "What is your opinion of them Neela? I want you to be honest, please." Neela nodded and replied, "I think we should join them, Admirals. They only stumbled upon our space due to the stupidity of the Batarians, how long until on of their enemies finds us? From what I understand it won't end well for us. The Imperium don't care for xenos but they will treat us a little better then the Citadel would. They atleast have good reason to not trust xenos. I can say easily that while not perfect, they will help us recover from the last three hundred years and they could retake Rannoch from the Geth."

She removed the hood on her enviro-suit and removed her face plate, "They even made it to where I can remove my suit without fear of dying by disease." The Admirals were shocked at her being able to remove the suit. "Thank you Neela, we will discuss this and make our decision after we see this Forge World. Now I am sure you wish to see your parents before returning to the _Devine Will._ Neela stood and bowed to the Admirals before leaving.

* * *

Stepping out of the room Neela saw Faith standing near a crowd of Quarians, many of whom were the ones saved from Magnus Prime. She was speaking softly to a man, "Our people have been in space since the beginning of the 3rd Millennium when our first colony ships were sent into the cold void of space. We have expanded ever since."

A woman asked, "What year is it now, by your calendar?" Faith turned to her, "It is the year 999.M41, the Forty-First Millennium of the Imperium. We have come far under the guidance of the God-Emperor of Mankind." The crowd was in shock at the year, the Citadel Council was only roughly twenty-seven hundred years old. The Imperium was a great many times older then the Asari even.

The Quarians who had been saved lingered around her almost reverently, they seemed to regard her with the upmost respect and she seemed to see them as children who were eager to learn from her. A child, in what was possibly his first Enviro-Suit walked up to her, nervous at her gaze when she looked at him, "Um, how come you have wings and the others didn't?" He looked at her curiously. She smiled at him, "I fought against a great evil and fell in honorable combat killing the abomination and saving many worlds from it's cruel wrath. My Sisters carried my body to a Shrine World and wept at my sacrifice. The God-Emperor Himself returned me to life as my service in His Name showed my loyalty was unflinching. Three days after my death I arose from the the platform my Sisters set me upon in their grief."

The Quarians around her listened in awe at her. She turned towards Neela, "I will wait her while you speak to your parents, child. Go on, I can wait." Neela nodded and walked over to her parents as Faith spoke to the Quarians who gathered around her asking questions.

Two days later three Quarian frigates carrying a group of representatives from the Flotilla arrived at the newly established Forge World Thonos. In the four weeks since they first crossed the Relay the Adeptus Mechanus had been hard at work buildimg the Forge World as a defense from Xeno invasions. Around fifteen percent of the roughly Terra sized plant was covered by three massive Manufactorums, Dragos, Titanus, and Makros. The rest of the planet for the most part was still undeveloped but several areas had been surveyed for minerals and metals. One site for Hive city was being prepared as well.

The Admiralty Board had sent engineers mostly along with Admirals Rael'Zorah and Admiral Daro'Xen. The sixteen also had some military training as well. The moment they arrived six large vessels could be seen nearby. One hailed them, "Quarian vessel, this is Captain Marcus of the Defense Monitor Alpha, please maintain your course to these coordinates, Inquisitor Hadrian will meet you on Thonos." The three frigates followed the directions and as they came into view of Thonos they were shocked by the level of construction.

As they reached orbit the frigates saw the Devine Will and another ship a little bigger but otherwise very similar. The representative flew down in a shuttle, the group mainly of tech specialists and engineers. Landing at the largest cluster of structures the Quarians were met by Inquisitor Hadrian, Neela, and five Imperial Guardsmen. "Welcome to Thonos, I hope you enjoy our little tour."

The group past several squads of Guardsmen training, exercising, and using a makeshift firing range. Rael knew that the Guard used Lasguns but hearing it and seeing it were two different things. "Who are they?" Rael asked Hadrian, he turned towards them. "Those are the 912th Cadian Mechanized Infantry Division. Every Imperial planet usually has an Imperial Guard presence on it to complement the Planetary Defense Forces." They continued on the tour as a group of Servitors marched by carrying a large pieces of metal past them.

The Quarians watched as several trucks rumbled past down a simple ceramite road way. Sentinels ran past on patrol, Hydra Flak tanks swept the skies as the Basilisk artillery were being checked and Blessed by Tech-Priests. Inside the Manufactorum they were met by a heavily modified Tech-Priest. The Priest had his legs removed and replaced by several Mechadendrites and one arm was replaced by a power saw that could be changed. The flesh that was left had Electoos cutting across the skin like a glowing tattoo. The Tech-Priest floated forward and spoke in a deep monotone, "Greetings, Inquisitor Guskoff, I welcome you to Manufactorum Titanus. Is there anything i can do for you, like an implant to remove that useless flesh?" Hadrian shakes his head, "No thank you Magos Artisan, but I am showing these people around the Manufactorum. I was hoping an Adept could but if it's not going to bother you."

The tour was rather simple, the Quarians asking a question now and then, like with the Skitarii guards or the Servitors, as they exited the building they felt the ground shake. "You got it repaired I take it," He asked the Magos. The Magos nodded and hurried forward with the Inquisitor right on his heels.

Rael grabbed Neela's arm as she passed him, "What are they talking about?"

She pulled her arm away and beckoned them to follow her. "I saw it when they brought it her two days ago." The ground trembled again as the largest machine marched out from a set of massive doors leading deep into the Manufactorum. The machine stood at eighty-five meters and the thing looked mean. There were two large cannons on the shoulders and it had another two cannons as it's arms. It lumbered forward on two thick boxy legs ending in two wide flat feet to stabilize the massive construct.

"Keelah, what is that monstrosity?" A Quarian whispered to another. "That is the Warlord-class Battle Titan Invictus. It was recently retrieved from Forge World Graia after an Ork invasion. The invasion consisted of over a million Orks and was stopped by the second company of Ultramarines led by Captain Titus." Hadrian had walked over while they were distracted by the amazing sight before them.

"The Warlord-class carries two shoulder mounted Turbo-Laser Devastators with a Volcano Cannon and Gatling Blaster on it's arms. It is eighty-five meters tall and roughly twenty-two wide (this is a guess, there is no exact size). This is the second largest class of Titan next to the Emperor-class Titan."

The Quarians were shocked that this wasn't even the largest war machine in the Imperium. They watched the Titan step forward and level the Turbo-Laser Devastators at a target, a Batarian tank taken from Magnus Prime, and fired a single blast. The blast completely destroyed the tank and carved a meter deep trench in the ground for about eight meters across the plain.

Rael asked Hadrian about the Titan, "What kind of armor does it have, Titanium, Paladium?" Hadrian laughed at that, "No, we use Adamantium plating about a foot thick." That shocked the group, Adamantium was a semi-rare substances used as no one had the technology to work the tough material well enough. It was considered to be one of the strongest materials in the galaxy but it was to strong to be useable easily.

Later as Hadrian and the Magos spoke to a pair of Adepts Rael spoke to Neela, "I was asked by the Board when you planned on retiring to the Flotilla, Neela."

Neela shook her head, "I have no plans on it. I am staying as a part of Inquisitor Hadrian's retinue, I have secured the safety of my family and now I hope to save my people as well." At Rael's confused body language she sighed, "The Imperium came across us by accident due to the Batarian's stupidity, how long until another group comes across us? We wouldn't survive, they practice war at a scale far grander then even the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions combined. If we are to survive we must gain allies and the Imperium is our best bet to survive."

Rael just stood there as she walked over to Hadrian and he thought about everything she had said and worried about the truth of those facts. Later after they had returned to their ships Rael contacted the rest of the Admirals back with the Flotilla. "Rael, how goes the visit?" Shala asked him.

"Strangely well, I just watched an eighty-five meter tall War Titan rip through an army of Batarian vehicles taken from when they attacked Magnus Prime and Neela has no wish to return to the Flotilla, she is hoping for is to join under the Imperium," the Admirals looked surprised at this, "and I kind of agree with her. We have no future as we are, every year our ships fail more and more. We can't maintain them anymore and our people are sold as slaves or worse. Besides what happens when the other factions of the Imperial's space stumble upon us, Neela had a point, they will eventually and we will not survive without allies to back us up. Even the Council probably won't survive the war that would happen, once the Council learns of the Imperials they will try to control them and fail, that Titan I told you about has Adamantium plating armor a foot thick covering it!"

The Admirals were shocked at that, "What do you suggest then, Rael?"

Before he could answer Neela entered the room. "When did you get here?" Rael yelled. "Two minutes ago, I was asked to speak to the Admiralty Board, the High Lords of Terra will allow the Quarian Marines to become the PDF of Thonos and they will be armed with PDF gear including M35 M-Galaxy Lasguns and Flak Armor for the marines and Lucius Pattern Hot-Shot Lasguns and Carapace armor for the sergeants. They will also allow the Board to act as the governors of Thonos with the Tech-Priests in charge of the Manufactorums."

The Board nodded, it was a good deal for them, they would still be in charge of their people's safety. The deal was very appealing. "Neela, can you give us an hour to discuss this with the Conclave, also what would happen with the Flotilla?"

"The Adeptus Mechanicus will survey the fleet to see which ships can repaired to become Defense Monitors and which can be used for mining in Citadel Space. Those that can't will either become Fire Ships or be recycled."

An hour later the Conclave agreed and become a Client Race of the Imperium of Mankind. The Flotilla started the trip to Thonos. Once they arrived seven frigates were instructed to gather every Quarian that was on their Pilgrimage as a message was sent via a little known frequency letting them know to be ready.

Across Citadel space numerous Quarians gathered what ever personal items and supplies they could as they waited to be retrieved. The first world to receive a visit was Illium, the authorities wanted to tell them to go away but they paid the fees in full for an hour in dock to "refuel" but the moment it landed two squads of men swarmed out and held positions around the ship refusing any worker who came near as a group of Quarians headed out into the main city to buy out indentured work contracts holding several Quarians on Illium.

Most planets there was not many problems but a few had trouble from gangs trying to bully them for protection money only to meet assault rifles and in the case of Omega a Heavy Weapons team with a Heavy Stubber being deployed.

* * *

**Citadel**

On the Citadel Councilor Tevos was having a trying week. First the Hegemony was crying out for leniency on Dreadnoughts due to an attack on Magnus Prime and the STG were in a titter about something, Valern hadn't told them anything yet. An Asari aide walked in and handed her a com-pad and stepped to the side and waited for an answer.

Tevos looked at the report on single Quarian frigates appearing at planet or station with a Quarian population and taking them back to the dying Flotilla. As she was reading the list places already visited Sparatus barged in closely followed by Valern. Sparatus was yelling about the Quarians preparing for a war or some such nonsense.

"Sparatus calm yourself, I very much doubt they are going to war since they have nowhere to place the civilian population. Even if they where it would most likely be the Geth to try and reclaim their lost Home World," Valern told him as they walked into Tevos' office.

"Do you know anything about this Valern? The attack on Magnus Prime or the Quarian exodus back to the Flotilla?"

"I currently have no knowledge on the attack on Magnus Prime but across the galaxy a signal was sent three hours ago and Quarians immediately quit their jobs, which is surprising considering how hard it is for them to get them in the first place, and gathering anything they owned and went to the nearest space port and have been waiting, so far eight planets and stations have been cleared of Quarians including Omega and Illium. The list will keep growing until every single Quarian in the galaxy is back in the Flotilla, why I don't know but we can cross war off our list off possible ideas though, the lack off safe areas to hold the civilian population would stop them from casually waging war."

Then a knock came from the door. Calling for them to come in a Salarian intern who looked a little worried, "There is two Quarian frigates asking for permission to dock at to he Citadel, Councilors. What should we do?" Tevos nodded, "Let them land in docks next to each other and increase our C-Sec patrols there and keep an eye on their activity, OK?" The intern nodded and left to alert the traffic control center and C-Sec. "Sparatus, have Matriarch Lidyana prepare the defense fleet in case anything happens." Sparatus nodded and left the room.

Down in the docks the two frigates docked and immediately three eight man groups of Quarians and Guardsmen went to round up every Quarian on the Citadel for evac. The officers of C-Sec watched from a distance as groups of Quarians were escorted onto the center ship as any materials and possesions onto the left ship. The groups of Guardsmen were armed with Autoguns and Shotguns to keep Lasguns and Bolters out of Xeno hands as they were in the heart of enemy space. A Turian officer noticed that there non-Quarians in the groups and he alerted the Executor to that fact. Surprisingly Councillor Sparatus ordered them to detain the Quarians and the other species and to sieze the frigates. An officer ordered the aliens to drop their weapons and to put their hands on their heads, instead the aliens opened fire with assault rifles and shotguns as they motioned for the Quarians to get to the frigates. One group of three Guardsmen were bunkered down 20 feet from the closest frigate pinned by fire from twelve officers. One man was carrying a Vox-Caster and an assualt rifle while the other two just caried assualt rifles and some frags.

The two groups fired back and forth when a Heavy Stubber was rolled out and started to rain rounds upon the C-Sec officers. Outside the Citadel the defense fleet headed for the docks to stop the Quarian frigates from escaping. The trio was firing in short bursts to maintain a constant stream of shots, Sergeant Marcus Branson turned to Private First Class Hayden Gresn, "Private, we will cover you, get that Vox-Caster to the evac, NOW!" Hayden nodded shakily, knowing that these two men would die for him to get the priceless piece of technology back to Imperial hands, he knelt behind cover ready to run when they said the word. "Now," Marcus yelled as the two Guardsmen stood and poured their entire magazines at the C-Sec officers who dived behind cover as Hayden ran for the frigate as it was boarding the Heavy Stubber team under fire from two Guardsmen and a Commissar. "Guardsman, why did you abandon your squad, soldier?" Hayden gulped and said, "I was ordered to by Sergeant Marcus Branson to make sure to get this Vox-Caster back to the frigate, Commissar."

The Commissar nodded as he looked towards the two men firing short bursts as they waved for them to go. "Their sacrifice shall not be forgotten, get the ship out of here before the Xeno fleet fires upon us." The two frigates turned and over-clocked their thrusters to try and pass the defense fleet as the fleet was unable to fire yet due to the Citadel being behind them. The point defense lasers fired as a couple fighters tried to disable the engines but, due to years of modifications and armoring, the frigates hold against the fighters as they flee from the guns of the defense fleet ships.

The room rocked causing everyone to stumble as the Commissar ran to the bridge, "What in the name of Holy Terra was that!?" The Captain turned, "The Jaskir just blew, they rammed us to put themselves between us and the Destiny Ascension. The Ascension had us in it's sights and the Jaskir sacrificed itself."

The Commissar nodded, "Then don't let their sacrifice be in vain, get us the hell out of here, now!" A navigator called out, "one minute until we can jump, Sir." The Captain nodded sitting in the small command chair, he was numbed by the fact a hundred good men and women had died and the number would have been bigger if they hadn't removed the civilians on board to Thonos before leaving, he just hoped the number didn't get any bigger. After a close call they jumped using the Mass Relay to get out of there, not knowing that a Turian Dreadnought had fired right as they jumped with the round occupying the space they had been in just seconds before.

* * *

On the Citadel the fight was still raging in areas as the Imperials refused to allow themselves to be taken prisoner while the C-Sec forces used Biotics and Concussive Rounds to knock them unconscious. Hours later Marcus woke up with a splitting headache, the last thing he remembered was a large blue orb of energy, sort of like a Warp Blast, hitting the cover in front of him and throwing him into a wall. Looking around he saw about twelve Guardsmen and thirty Quarians in some kind of large cell. A male Human strode over to him carrying a flask of water for him, "Greetings, brother I am glad to see you among the living."

Marcus looked at him, "You speak very well for a Guardsman, what is your name friend?" The man's face flushed, "I am actually not a Guardsman, i am Missionary Bradley, I was on board to speak with the Quarians about their faith as I was curious and the Commissar thought I was Guardsman and pushed me into a group of soldiers and the Quarians." Marcus laughed at that as he slowly stood up, swaying slightly as he looked around. "Don't worry Bradley, I am sure we can keep you safe, for how long is the problem." Bradley shook his head, "The Inquisitor will come for us soon enough, he can not allow this to go unchallenged by the Xenos. Remember, The God-Emperor Protects the Virtuous."

Marcus nodded and checked on the men to see what kind of gear the Xenos left them, unfortunately not much. They had some metal that could be fashioned into shanks but other then food and water they had nothing of use. Bradley walked around giving encouragement and then called the Guardsmen together for a prayer to the Emperor, the Quarians looked on in curiosity as other then the Hanar, no really cared for religion anymore, of course they respected each other's religion but no one really practiced them.

Bradley stood before the gathered men and softly spoke the Imperial Hymn,

**_Love The Emperor_**

_**for He is the salvation of** **mankind**_

_**Obey His words**_

_**for He will lead you into the light of the future**_

**_Heed his wisdom_**

_**for He will protect you from evil**_

_**Whisper His Prayers with devotion,**_

_**for they will save your soul**_

_**Honor His servants,**_

_**for they speak in His voice**_

_**Tremble before His majesty,**_

_**for we all walk in His immortal shadow**_

The Quarians were in awe of the belief and reverence the Guardsmen held in their voices as they chanted the Hymn, the utter faith and devotion was amazing and inspiring. The C-Sec officers were disturbed of the fanatical devotion to some alien being. As Bradley preached to the Guardsmen the officers recorded it and sent the information to the Councilors. They were lucky to get a language called "Low Gothic" from a Quarian Omni-Tool.

In the Councillor's private conference room the Councilors were discussing what to do about the aliens, they couldn't get an Asari to Meld with them as the first and only attempt had one trying to shove a piece of metal into her throat, it was only due to her years of experience as a commando that saved her. Tevos was angry at Sparatus for his ill thought out plan, "why did you have C-Sec try and stop them, we could have had the fleet block their escape route and now we have forty dead or wounded officers!"

Valern came in looking worried, "I was sent a video file by the STG just now. It has our new guests in it, too." He played the video as he spoke, "The STG had heard rumors about a new species being on the Slave Markets and had sent a team to confirm or falsify the rumors. What they found is even worse. There were a new species but they didn't take the kidnapping of their people laying down, they attacked the auction house on Magnus Prime hard."

Tevos groaned remembering the Batarians demanding the allowance to build more Dreadnoughts because of an attack on Magnus Prime. "How badly did it go? I doubt they did well against the Batarians, since as far as we can tell they don't use Ezzo." Valern gave a humorless chuckle, "The invaders, Humans we believe they are called, ripped apart the defenders across the city using many highly powerful weapons and masses of soldiers. They even had laser weapons across their infantry and vehicles as well." As he said this he pulled a video of a large Imperial tank rumbled down the street with a dozen Guardsmen jogging beside it. Three squads of Batarians ambushed them and fired assault rifles until they over heated and a couple men fell but the cannon turned and fired a large explosive shell into a building bringing it down upon their heads as a sponson multi-laser turret fired a burst of ruby red lasers into the other building as Guardsmen fired their Lasguns into the buildings as well.

Tevos was stunned at the firepower as the Humans marched forward grimly stepping over three of their own as they pushed farther into the city. "We have reason to believe they use genetic enhancements as well." Valern pulled up the video of Saint Faith crashing down from the skylight in the auction building with her bright white wings and shining armor seen by all. Tevos couldn't help a small sense of envy and surprise at how similar she looked to an Asari, except the fur on her head and the color of her skin.

Then a video arrived from the C-Sec officers monitoring the Humans and Quarians in containment, after the video they just sat there for a moment shocked at the near zealous devotion they had to their "God-Emperor". Tevos sighed, "we need to figure out our plan from here."

* * *

**Thonos**

Inquisitor Hadrian was looking over reports on the survey on the status of the Flotilla from the Tech-Priests. Eighty percent of the Flotilla was okay to be used as Defense Monitors and the three Live-ships were scheduled to be re-purposed as mining vessels and thier defenses upgraded as well. The remaining ships were to be smelted down for resources to build more defenses on the planet as there were eight Planetary Defense Platforms being built with two finished already. The Quarians were being settled into prefabricated structures close to Manufactorum Titanicus. They seemed to be enjoying the extra space and the children could be seen running across the small town looking at awe at the ground and sky around them, most having never even been off the ship they were born on. The Quarian Marines were being trained by the soldiers of the White Scars Regiment and had taken the name **Thonos PDF 1st Regiment "Xeno-Borne". **Suddenly a man came into his office, "Lord Inquisitor, the ship from the Citadel came back."

Hadrian looked at him, "We sent two frigates to the Citadel, the Jaskir and the Novac. What happened?"

"Apperently a Xeno in charge ordered the detainment of the frigates and the men on board. They fought their way out but the Jaskir sacrificed itself to save the Novac from a enemy vessel as it was carrying the troops and civilians. Several of our men and Quarians are being held prisoner on the Citadel, Sir. What do we do?"

Hadrian stood and grabbed his Power Sword and Plasma Pistol. "We get them back soldier, prepare the Devine Will and have my retinue meet me on board. Also have the Marshal send three squads of Grenadiers for me. I intend to retrieve our people, by any means necessary."

* * *

**Well things are heating up. Next chapter Hadrian meets the Council. Also in a chapter or two Thonos will be attacked by a Warhammer 40K faction, I will allow you to vote on who it will be. But it _CAN'T_ be Chaos, I am not bringing them into this story. Nearly every Fanfiction has Chaos in it and I don't intend to follow that route. Now I will put a poll up tomorrow for the factions, please Read and Review and vote tomorrow. **


	5. Meeting on the Citadel

**Hello everybody, now the Orks have won the Poll with 25% of the vote! Now on to the review answers, **

**wchristank: ****_Get Over It!_**** If you don't like my story and it's "Unreadable" then don't fucking read it! Go read something else then, I really don't care. Plenty of other readers like it and don't just whine about shit to whine. (Everybody else, I apologize for my language, this guy just whines every chapter about Bullshit) Also lasers would be blocked a little by the ablative armor of Mass Effect ships. Go read something else now.**

**Ridli Scott: I like the idea but not at this point, maybe later when the Council is more concerned about the power of the Imperium.**

**Fallen-Ryu: The idea is amazing but the Imperium would shoot first and ask questions never when dealing with "Abominable Intelligences" so it wouldn't work out that way, I really do like the idea though.**

**ShadowCub: I really don't see the Imperium remembering the technology to do Bio-Locks, otherwise things like Life-Eater Viruses wouldn't have to be guarded after arming in the field.**

**Genaric Name: I realized that after I posted it. I do need a Beta reader but don't know how to get one. If anyone could tell me how that would be nice.**

**hornet07: I am sorry, you are right, I tried to figure out the math and it was way too confusing to me. **

**Van the Rouge Soul Drinker: I possibly will have Chaos later in the story, probably near the end when they take advantage of the Reaper Invasion or something near there.**

**Imperial-Priest Engelbart: I am happy you engoy the story.**

**neterlan: Thank you for the actually constructive review. I agree the prisoners will be secured easily, the Quarians there will be some trouble but nothing much. While the destroying of the Relay is pretty much death for the Citadel the Imperium isn't used to needing a object for FTL so they won't immediately use it as a threat. Also I hope you don't mind if I use the Harlequins. Also the Necrons will possibly appear so keep reading.**

**Epslion Vindicare: Possibly, but Vindicares go after a single target and don't usually appear in battlefields, so I will have to decide a target for it. Though the Officio Assassinorum will have it's moments.**

**Guests(I don't know how many actually put these reviews): Adamantium in the Warhammer 40K universe is capable of forming naturally, as there are mentions of Adamantium mines on some Imperial Worlds, whether this is an over sight or not I will use this. The Asari will definatly find out the Imperium is far older then them and possibly the Protheans since there is no information on how long they ruled before the Reapers killed them.**

**CelticReaper: It's "CLEANSE! PURGE! KILL!" **

**Trife: I am not putting the Quarian males into the Imperial Guard, they are staying on Thonos as either workers or PDF. The humans who would have had to be on the Forge World either as workers or PDF soldiers are instead being differted to the Imperial Guard. I am aware they need the males to build up the population but there are more quarians then you are thinking. The population is about 17 million Quarians so about roughly half would be male so thats about 8.5 million men. However as PDF they are staying on the planet as defenders. As for being accepted they have centuries to allow the Imperium to get used to the idea, they won't be buddy buddy but their usefulness will win them some points.**

**Now we have the Orks as the winners but they shall appear later in this chapter or the next chapter's beginning. Also they are based on my Ork Warhammer 40K miniatures army. Names and everything, it shall be EPIC! But first the Inquisitor being irritated by the Council.**

**Update 4/29/15: Chapter rewrite. Let me know if you like the newer version better.**

* * *

**Citadel**

**2 days later**

The Citadel Defense Fleet had recieved reinforcements and was still on high alert after failed "attack" by the Imperials and Quarians. The Council had experts look over the videos to try and see the possible weapons and tactics the Imperials might use. The interesting part was that even though they had actual infantry sized laser weaponry they still used projectile weapons like the heavy machine-gun they had on the Citadel.

"We believe its some kind of Anti-Armor weapon for multiple heavy armored vehicles. Probably used since the lasers would mostly melt armor and not puncture well enough to stop it. We are not even certain if their entire military force has laser weaponry, all we have is one force in one battle." The Salarian scientist told the Council in a report of what they had found.

The reports were inconsistent and vague since no one really had anything on them and the prisoners tried to attack anyone who entered the cells. The only thing they could do was observe them and slide in food from slots in the cell doors. The Imperials had spoken with a different langauge that the confiscated Quarian Omni-Tool programs didn't have. They mostly spoke with the Quarians about useless things like foods and home life.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and chaos ensued as the Councilors tried to figure out what was happening. Finally they recieved word from the operators of the Control Tower that there was an unexplainable anomaly happening far off from the Citadel as a large purplish field appeared and radiation poured from it as whisps flared from the portal as a _Massive _vessel floated silently with it's prow facing the Citadel. The vessel was 4.2 kilometers across and was thick in the back but a little thinner and they could see several broadside weapons.

The Defense Fleet closed in blocking the Citadel from the invader. The invader stood firm in it's position against the fleet even as a Turian Cruiser flew closer then the others in an attempt at intimidation, instaed of retreating one of the broadside weapons fired a round across the Cruiser's nose, causing the Kinetic Barrier to shimmer into view as it dealt with the Kinetic force of the Macro round.

Matriarch Lidanya called the Fleet back and hailed the invading vessel, "Unknown vessel, you are in Citadel Space, I hereby order you to stand down and power down your weapons and prepare to be boarded." The vessel seemed to ignore the order and slowly moved forward and she was about to order a warning shot when the vessel hailed them.

"Councilors, we are being hailed by the unknown vessel!"An operator said. Finally a screen appeared showing a Human male, he was six feet tall with black hair and a scar cutting across his face, they didn't know it but it came from a Tyranid SwarmLord that he had the fortunate luck to survive with just a dozen scars and a limp on his right leg. He stood defiant before them. Tevos was surprised to the similarity between them and Asari.

"I am Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff of the Imperium of Mankind and you have Imperial citizens prisoner on your station, you will release them to me or you will suffer." Everyone was shocked at the order and the confidence the Human had since he was outnumbered greatly.

Tevos spoke, "They attacked the Citadel Security. They broke the law." She hoped to have this be a peaceful integration of the Humans into Citadel society. Of course with Sparatus this would be irritating to do.

Sparatus nodded, "You should be arrested, Human!"

Hadrian laughed, "Try and arrest me then, Xeno!" The way he said Xeno clearly told them that it was an insult. Tevos tried to keep things civil.

"How about we meet in person and talk about this. I invite you to come onto the Citadel and see how the rest of the Galaxy lives. I am sure you will be amazed with what you will see." Hadrian looked skecptical about that but nodded and gestured off screen.

"I am still bringing my security on board your station." The image cut out and the large vessel made a turn to show it's broadside to them as they waited for the Inquisitor to arrive. They release a news update that Human representitives were coming aboard the Citadel, this caused a flurry of activity as hundreds came to see the new species as reporters tried to get close to have the best view while others spoke to the crowd. Everyone had opinions and thoughts about the Human arrivals, not all of them positive.

Hadrian nodded to Volkmar and Hybris and told someone to have the Death Korps Grenadiers and two Savant Militant Pyskers to meet him at the hangar. They met Neela at the Valkyrie with the eight Korps men and Pyskers. Once on board the Valkyrie he turned to the men. "Soldiers listen up. We are entering an enemy station, you are not to engage unless fired upon first. I want this done quickly. Four Kreig Grenadiers will guard the Valkyrie and the rest of you will come with me."

The Krieg Grenadiers nodded silently and checked over their war-gear and armor while one even appeared to be praying to the God-Emperor as the Valkyrie flew towards the Citadel escorted by two Avengers. They would peel off when they landed the Valkyrie in the Citadel's hangar.

Neela was looking at the Kreigs warily, noting a vague similiarity between them and Quarians, if you didn't take the skull helmets into acount. Hadrain noticed her looking at them, "They are from the Death Korps of Krieg. They are some of the toughest and fatalistic soldiers I have ever had the pleasure of fighting with. Trust me, they will die before being defeated in battle."

Neela nodded slightly as she checked over the Las-Pistol in her hands and noticed Volkmar looking over his Heavy Bolter and running a rag covered in holy oils across the matte black finish. "I don't think C-Sec will allow you to carry that on the Citadel, especially near the Council."

Volkmar just looked at her with that blank unsettling helmet and then laughed, "They can try to take it away from me little Quarian, they can try. Besides I am not going weaponless and neither is anyone else on this Valkyrie." Everyone else nodded as they finished preparing as the pilot called that they were about to land on the Citadel.

On the Citadel side hundreds were gathered to see the first offical Human arrivals on the Citadel. C-Sec offcers stood across the hangar as the Human aircraft flew into the hangar as the two escorts peeled off to return to the Devine Light. The Valkyrie landed and immediately four Humans ran down the ramp and took up guard positions around the craft. The crowd was surprised by the skull-like helmets and large rifles connected to backpacks. After the four men took up spots covering the craft a larger group came down, the first didn't wear a helmet and many were surprised by the similiarity between them and Asari. Next was a massive figure about nine feet tall and carrying a large weapon, it's armor was covered in sigils and even scraps of parchment covered in wording that none of them could read.

What came next seemed to be a living synthetic nightmare, the figure had metal tentacles and limbs coming out of it's body ending in various tools and objects and wore a deep red cloak. It looked like a mix between an organic and a synthetic being. Everyone in the hangar was horrified and disgusted as the Humans seemed to not care at all. C-Sec officers had their rifles up and pointed at the horror and the Kreigsmen raised their rifles as well.

Hadrian stepped forward, "Is there a problem, Xeno?" His voice showed his irritation at them.

An Asari stepped forward and spoke with a tone that showed she thought him to be an idiot, "You can't have that _Thing _on the Citadel, it breaks nearly every law on cybernetic modification." Hadrian looked at her for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't give a damn about your laws, Xeno. I am here to retrieve Imperial Citizens. So either bring me my people, or let us through to your "_Council._"

After the Asari spoke to the Council and they gave the order to allow them past, a Quarian with a similar red cloak to the figure but had no added limbs attached and behind her came another four soldiers like the first four and two Humans in deep blue robes with a few metal plates attached and carrying short staffs. The group walked forward as an officer approached them, " I am afraid that you won't be able to carry weapons on the Citadel, Sir."

Hadrian strode past him ignoring him as the Asari from earlier came up to them. She spoke to him as she eyed the weapons warily, "If you will follow me please, I can give you a tour of the Presidium before you meet the Council." Hadrian nodded and gestured to his retinue and followed her as she walked through a cleared walkway. She gestured to buildings and monuments with obvious pride in her voice.

"Who built this structure, may I ask," Hybris asked in his staticy monotone voice. The Asari jumped at his question and stammered, suprised that he even spoke.

"The Protheans built it over 50,000 years ago. Of course, no knows what happened to them but many believe one day they will return." The Imperials of the group scoffed at that but the Asari ignored them to ask a question of her own.

"I am sorry but what are you, I mean, you don't seem Human?" She said looking at Hybris with a little fear in her eyes, wondering if the Humans were insane enough to have AI.

"I am indeed Human but I am a Tech-Priest of the Adeptus Mechanus. I follow the Teachings of the Omnissiah, The Machine God." The Asari nodded, a little confused about that but continued the tour, eventually coming into populated areas of the Presidium. The Kriegsmen tensed up at the sight of Xenos but after Hadrian gestured to them they settled down but were vigilant still. Volkmar just marched behind Hadrian, his eyes roaming the upper areas of the corridors and plazas looking for snipers and other enemies.

They were heading for the Council Chambers when they came across three C-Sec officers trying to drag a Quarian off to the C-Sec offices. The Quarian male had been missed and hid hoping to find a way off the Citadel without being seen, unfortunately he had been caught. Hadrian gestured to Volkmar and headed over to the officers, "Unhand him, now." Hadrian didn't raise his voice or anything.

A Turian turned and sneered at him, "Why? He is just some Suit-Rat, why would anyone care about him?" He laughed and was about to turn when Hadrian spoke.

"That "Suit-Rat" as you call him is under Imperial Jurisdiction as of three days ago, so he is under my authority and not yours. So release him now or I will take him from you." Personally Hadrian wasn't worried, after all the boy would have been put with the others most likely and would have been grabbed with them but he wanted to show that the Imperium wouldn't allow these people to push their people around.

The officers wanted to object but with the massive figure of Volkmar behind him the Inquisitor was very intimidating. Shrugging they let the Quarian go and Hadrian pulled him by the shoulder into the middle of the group beside Neela and motioned for the Asari to continue. As Neela quietly spoke to the new member of the group they reached the Council Chambers. Hadrian looked at the decorations and noticed that though it was mostly pretty decorations the position was actually pretty defendable in a pinch. He turned towards the tall podiums that held the three Councilors.

The Asari escorting them gestured to a podium on the ground level, a bit below the Council, and stepped back. Hadrian stepped up and vaguely noticed the Kriegsmen positioning themselves to guard the approaches towards him. He looked up at the Councilors and wondered how they would start. Tevos gave what he assumed to be some kind of reassuring smile and spoke first, "Greetings Inquisitor Hadrian, welcome to the Citadel, Galactic center of the universe."

Hadrian shook his head at the empty boast and nodded towards her, "As I said before, I am Inquisitor Hadrian Guskoff of Ordo Xenos. I am here to retreive the Imperials and Quarians from this little skirmish that has happened." Sparatus spoke before he could continue.

"Skirmish, that was a battle, thirteen of our officers are dead thanks to your "Skirmish"! I should have you arrested you little barbarian." At that moment Volkmar swung his Heavy Bolter and aimed it right at Sparatus' skull.

"How about we just calm down, Sparatus you ordered the officers to arrest them. True they could have settled it peacefully but it was just a mild misunderstanding." Tevos said, trying to keep things under control. Sparatus settled down and nodded at her as Volkmar slowly lowered his weapon at Hadrian's order.

"Now, I have some questions if you don't mind, Inquisitor?" At Hadrian's uncertain nod she continued, "I was wondering on why you brought a mech with you to a diplomatic meeting?" She gestured to Volkmar who seemed irritated by the thought of him just being some machine. Hadrian shook his head and gestured to Volkmar to remove his helm, showing his slightly pale skin that was heavily scarred with three neat thin scars running across his face from the left temple down the right side of his face and neck and an acid burn scar covering them at the jaw line.

"Brother Volkmar is not a machine but an Adeptus Astartes, specifically of the Death Watch chapter. He is under my service as an Inquisitor."

The Council and many others wondered about the very offical sounding name. "May I ask just what is an Adeptus Astartes?"

Hadrian seemed about to decline but nodded slightly. "The Adeptus Astartes, or Space Marines in Low Gothic, are the superhuman soldiers of the Imperium and are considered the God-Emperor's Angels of Death as he once said,

"_They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mould them and in the furnace of war forge them. They shall be of iron will and steel sinew. In great armour I shall clad them and with the mightiest weapons they will be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease; no sickness shall blight them. They shall have such tactics, strategies and machines that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear._"

The Council was surprised at the description but Valern spoke, "Genetic modification is illegal in Citadel Space, I am afraid."

Tevos nodded, "If you wish to join the Citadel you would need to disband these "Space marines" immediately. Also that Super-Dreadnought you arrived in break the Treaty of Farixen as well. It would need to either be decommissioned or given to the Citadel Defense Fleet." Hadrian tried to speak but Sparatus interrupted him.

"You would also need to hand over any examples of your laser weaponry to Citadel scientist. No barbaric species should have access to those kind of weapons." Hadrian finally had enough and pulled his Plasma Pistol and fired a round into the ceiling causing everyone to stop.

"I am not here to bow to your whims, Xenos. I am here to retrieve our people and to tell you to stay out of Imperial Space, we have no intentions of doing any of these things you are demanding. No we will not disband the Adeptus Astartes. The thought of disbanding hundreds of Chapters would be a follish gesture. We will also not scrap our ship, which is actually a Light Cruiser and we most definately won't hand over our laser weaponry to some Xenos who demand it." The Council and everyone watching was shocked at his little speech.

Many figured the Council would bend them to their will fairly easily. No one had ever really denied the Council about anything, their word was pretty much law in the galaxy.

Tevos shakily spoke, "Now, there is no reason to be hasty. I am sure our two people can be friends. After all you must be a young Race not to know of the Mass Relays or Element Zero. There is much we can teach each other." Valern nodded even as Sparatus was irritated at the insult towards them.

Hadrian laughed, "Young, us? No, the Imperium has strode through the stars as is our birth right since the Third Millenium. It is now by our calender 985.M41 of the Fourty-First Millenium. Humanity is no new comer to the stars and it's dangers and controls countless worlds. We have fought many wars in which millions died in battles across Imperial Space, we have no need of Xenos. You insult us with your attempts at controlling us."

Valern yelled in surprise, "How could you have travelled in deep space without FTL. It's impossible to without Ezzo."

Hybris scoffed, "We use Warp Travel, it allows use to access the Immaterium to move millions of light-years easily, but it comes with it's own dangers. Like Daemons and other Entities of the Warp." The Council looked horrified at this knowledge. To think of going outside of reality to travel among monsters was insane just to travel faster then light.

Hadrian turned when they heard someone running into the chamber, it turning out to be an Asari. She ran close to them and yelled to the Council, "Councilors, there are Blood Pack attacking the Imperials in the hangar bay!" She pulled up a video showing the four Krieg soldiers in the hangar being fired upon by several Blood Pack soldiers, about thirty Vorcha and three Krogan. The four Krieg soldiers were behind a couple crates firing at them with iron discipline as they kept them back while the Valkyrie tried to turn to allow it's Multi-Laser an opening to fire upon the Blood Pack. Unfortunately the Blood Pack used missiles to damage the left engine causing it to list.

Hadrian turned to his men and barked out orders, "Volkmar, take the Kriegs and Psykers and secure our transport. Spare not one of them, I want them dead." The men nodded and ran towards the doors with Volkmar in the lead. Hadrian turned back to the Council and nodded to them as he turned to follow his men and gestured for the Quarians and Hybris to follow. Over his shoulder he called back.

"I expect the people you have hostage will be ready to leave as soon as we clear the hangar of these "Blood Pack" Xenos. I have no wish to stay on this station any longer then necessary." The Council looked at each other and Tevos nodded to an aide and had her prepare the prisoners to leave. They turned to the video to watch how the eleven men would fight over thirty enemies with two being Krogan and expect to win.

Down in the hangar Rix Grurg fired his Claymore at the new comers and laughed, so far they seemed weak hiding behind crates and and firing their weapons at them then ducking behind cover. Now the weapons he was intrigued by, they had actual energy weapons! He would take them for himself after he killed them, now the aircraft he would give to the Blood Pack to produce them for his men. This was a golden opportunity for him to raise in rank. He was having a great time until disaster struck from behind. A loud boom sounded and three Vorcha burst as they died and a voice rang out.

"For The God-Emperor! Spare not one Xeno Brothers, kill them ALL!" Volkmar roared as he fired his Heavy Bolter at the group of Xenos, they looked Humanoid with ugly faces and skinny body and strange skin that thickens and thins randomly. The bolts hit causing their Kinetic Barriers to shimmer in a vain attempt to save them but the rounds are too powerful and the explosives blow ripping into their flesh, killing them easily.

Rix turned to see a massive figure in black armor that had a silver pauldron with many silver symbols embossed onto it and even scraps of some kind of paper. The figure carried a large heavy weapon that fired in loud bursts as four more men like the ones his Vorcha were fighting as two men in cloaks strode forward with a purplish light glowing around them. These two men gestured to a group of Vorcha and he watched shocked as two bright arcs of lightning was flung from their fingers hitting the Vorcha and arcing across the groups incinerating the ones the lightning touched and flung the others away, giving the pinned Krieg some breathing room as Rix roared and charged the massive armored figure.

Volkmar charged him as well and they meet in the middle with a loud crash, the two struggling to overpower the other. The two were like Titans fighting with their fists as the Pyskers marched forward and one used an illusion to trick the Vorcha into attacking each other for a short time as the four Grenadiers with them tossed frag grenades into their midst, the Anti-Infantry grenades being more then enough to rip through the thin armor the Vorcha wore. Even the Krogan directing them was injured by the grenades since they were designed with more heavily armored enemies in mind. The men fired their Lasguns at the Vorcha as the Pyskers kept the Krogan away from them by tossing fire bolts at him while taking pot shots at him with Bolt Pistols.

Finally the relentless fury of Volkmar turned the tide as he pushed Rix back and then Spartan kicked him back flinging him several feet away. Volkmar pulled out a Chain Sword and revved it. "Come, Xeno! Come to your death!" He roared as he ran forward ducking the arm Rix flung at him trying to block him and spun around him carving a deep furrow in his flesh with the Chain Sword. Rix yelled out in pain as he stumbled forward, turning to see the last of of his Vorcha die from fire eating away at his flesh. He turned to see Volkmar standing before him, with a quick strike Volkmar sunk the blade into his stomache and Rix fell to the ground stunned at the turn of events.

He looked up at Volkmar and spoke weakly, "What are you?" Volkmar stood next to the dying Krogan. He spoke in a quiet voice that was still barely able to be heard.

"I am His Angel of Death, Xeno." With that Volkmar swung his Chain Sword into Rix's skull, killing him instantly. Volkmar turned to see the other Krogan fall to combined Bolter fire from five Grenadiers as one of the Psykers was kneeling next to the other while next to them a Grenadier was wrapping gauze around anothers arm from a bullet wound and pierced the flesh while another two lay on the ground unmoving. Hadrian stepped up next to the Pysker as two Thunderhawks flew into the hangar.

"Will he be okay for travel, Pysker?" The man looked up to him and nodded.

"He collapsed uncounsious when the Xeno threw a punch at him and sent him flying. I am just making sure no Daemons try and possess him. The strange thing sir, it is like the Warp here is almost calm. There is still danger here but it is less having daemons trying to tempt you and more hearing the screams and crying of the Dead, Dying and Damned."

Hadrian thought this over but couldn't see any immediate answers. So he turned to Neela and Hybris, "Insure everyone gets on board quickly, we have other matters to get to." They nodded and headed over to the officers and started the transfer of people while Hadrian walked over to the Grenadiers. He told them to keep guard as the people boarded the Thunderhawks.

A newsreporter started to approach Hadrian when a Grenadier aimed his "Hotshot" Lasgun at her but was stopped by Hadrian before he shot her. He motioned for her to come closer as her camera drone hovered silently behind her.

"Hello, I am Amucla Artelas of citadel News, may i ask you some questions?" At his amused nod she continued, "I am sure everyone on the Citadel is wanting to know what your plans are after you join the Citadel Council?"

Hadrain shook his head, "The Imperium of Mankind has no intention of joins your Council. We are here only to ensure there are no more attacks from this side of the "Mass Relay" and construct factories to manufacture arms and equipment for our Imperial Guard Regiments."

She seemed a little shocked by that but pushed on, "Two of your men were throwing fire and lightning. What kind of Biotics were those. I am sure no one has seen anything like it before."

"My men are Psykers, not these Biotics you are talking about. They draw power from the Immaterium to shape as thier will decides. I can not explain anymore as I am not a Psyker personally." He said as she seemed skeptical but nodded. Hadrian nodded to her and continued, "I am afraid that is all the time today. My men and I must leave."

Shortly after he boarded his Valkyrie and the trio of ships returned to the _Devine Will_ and the ship entered the Warp heading back to Thonos. Once there the rescuees were swept away to be checked for bugs and for any injuries. Hadrian immediately headed to his office to write up a report and make a copy for his personal archives. The Warp screams the Psyker mentioned worried him and he sent a message to some researchers he knew who might have a answer but he wasn't hopeful as very few got the chance to study the Warp and there where even less actual studies of the Warp itself.

He knew he needed for knowledge of this part of the galaxy so he pulled up all everything the Quarians knew and it was more then most other Races realized. He continued to study as he knew that this "Citadel Council" wouldn't stop at one attempt to gain access to their weapons and other technologies.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I have to say I am still not happy about this chapter, mainly due to the meeting with the Council but I did three rewrites and still not too happy with it. Now this chapter is a little short but the next chapter will make up for it. The Orks are gonna show in it for sure and there might be two chapters of true Warhammer 40K War! Now, please Read and Review. Any suggestions will be considered but no flames please, I will probably block you from Reviewing if I can. Now then happy Easter everyone.**


	6. Ork assualt

**Hello everyone. Now this is the chapter everyone was waiting for, an actual battle on Thonos. Now then, sorry for the poor last chapter everyone. I am considering rewriting it but later. Now I will answer a few reviews first.**

**neterlan: I agree my character's words are a little stiff and I am working on that. I was trying to keep people who don't know Warhammer informed but I might just stop that for the most part. Now the Batarians might not be the first victims of Imperial invasions, and as for the Exterminatus, I don't have any concrete plans for it to be used. The Ork clan is one of my own design but will bear resemblence of the Death Skulls. **

**hunterman3: No, the Systems Alliance will not be in this. Besides the Imperium would just declare them Heretics for not following the God-Emperor of Mankind and wipe them out. As for the Mass Accelerators, they don't pass through but it would take more power to stop them due to the extreme speed they are fired at, 1.3% of light speed.**

**Amir-015: True but the Council was hoping to cow them into compliance to gain access to their weapons technologies so they tried to make it seem to be the Imperials faults.**

**gods-own: I do agree that I could have put more reaction on the Citadel's part, I didn't think about that. I will probably take that into account when I rewrite the chapter later. As for Volkmar's fight with the Krogan, yes usually he would win hands down but as a kind of new xeno species he would be wary of what he was capable of which would allow the Krogan to have a better chance. Also, I realized I never mentioned Volkmar's original Chapter, which is the astral Knights. His history will be explained later. His shoulder pauldron is silver with two white swords crossed it with blue edging.**

**Now everyone enjoy the chapter. Also I will be using mass Effect 3 weapons for any Mass effect weapons named to make it easier.**

**Update 4/27/15: Changed the Hereteck to Rouge Tech-Priest as he has no affiliation to Chaos, my friend pointed that out. Thanks man.**

* * *

**Thonos**

**One Year Later**

Hadrian sat at his desk checking on reports dealing with the workings of the four working Manufactorums and the Defense Fleet. The Manufactorums were working well, Magos Gravix requested for more workers be sent to the newest Manufactorum, Manufactorum Decius, to step up production which was lagging compared to the others. Hadrian wrote a note to send some Quarians to him and turned to the fleet. Out of all the Quarian ships only two thousand were in any shape to be used by the Imperium and the rest were torn apart for scrap except six hundred, these were used for Fire-Ships. The three Liveships were repaired and outfitted with mining gear and given a hundred escorts each including a pair of Imperial Heavy Frigates each. The three Liveships were sent out with twenty cargo vessels to store food stuffs, equipment, and gear to mine for Adamantium and other materials used in Imperial manufacturing.

Hadrian looked up at a knock at his door. "Come in," he called out. A young female Quarian in an Enviro-Suit opened the door. Many Quarians had recieved the gene modification to leave thier suits but many still wore them as a reminder of the past. Her suit was a light lavender color with pale blue symbols and words across a green sash at her waist.

"There is a Rogue Trader here to see you, Inquisitor. The Defense Fleet wants to know if we should clear her to land." She seemed nervous as he nodded.

"Allow her to land and bring her to me please, Roha." She nodded and left the room to send his orders and return to her work. It took twenty minutes but the Rouge Trader was shown in by Roha. She stood at about six feet even with black hair that reached to the middle of her neck and surprising yellow eyes. She wore a duster coat over a Soroitas armor that sppeared to be of the Order of Our Martyred Lady. The former Sister of Battle walked with a lethal grace to a chair in front of him and sat.

"Hello Kassandra, it has been a while hasn't it?" He said lightly.

She nodded, "It sure has Hadrian. I see you have been busy. I heard about you finding a new Xeno species and worked to bring them into the Imperium. Surprising for an Imperial Inquisitor to do, I thought all Xenos were enemies of Mankind?"

Hadrian grinned, "They have value and I was never a big fan of that. I prefer the Imperial Truth's idea, after all Science, Equality, and Galactic Conquest are very good ideals." He reached down to pull out two glasses and a bottle of alcohol. "Brandy, Kassandra?"

At her grin he poured the brandy for them and slid a glass to her. Taking a sip of his own he pulled out a paper. "So, what can I do for you today, my friend?"

"Well, I was hoping to refuel my ship and possibly get some Xeno artifacts from these Quarians to sell to some rich aristocrat on Terra or some where." Hadrian nodded and laughed.

"Are you still using that Lunar-class cruiser of yours? I remember that old ship well." She laughed at that and nodded as they were interrupted by Roha again.

"Inquisitor, we are reading a Citadel ship arriving in system." She was wrining her hands a little as she said this. Hadrian shook his head and slung back the glass of brandy and stood.

"Roha have someone hail them. I will deal with them in the Astropathic Choir. Kassandra, would you like to join me?" She nodded and followed him as Roha got on the Vox to hail the Council ship while the defense fleet fell in formation to rip holes in the ship immediately if ordered. The _Saints Retribution_, Kassandra's personal Lunar-class Cruiser, was behind the fleet defending the orbital station.

Hadrian found an Volus on the view screen and sighed, "What is a Citadel ship doing in Imperial territory? I was under the impression that you were not to enter our space." The Asari remained calm but Hadrian didn't care about that.

"I am here on the ...HISS... behalf of The Citadel to start trade negotiations, Imperial-Clan. We ...HISS... hope to have a profitable ...HISS... pertnership."

Kassandra stepped forward, "I am Rouge Trader Kassandra. Traffic control will give you specific instructions on where to land, if you even slightly move from that course, we will blow you out of the sky with extreme prejudice." The volus nodded and the screen shut off.

Hadrian looked at her, "Why are you meeting with this Xeno?"

She grinned, "Xeno Artifacts and materials for the Imperium of course. There are several new systems I can explore and wealth I can gain from this." She turned and walked out of the room. Hadrian shook his head and headed back towards his office.

* * *

Dahon stood in the Kodiak shuttle with his security forces, four Turians, a Krogan, and two Asari, waiting for it to land. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, due to the obvious xenophobic tendencies of the Imperium, but the rewards seemed to out weigh the risks in this. He hoped to gain access to trade with the Imperium as it would bring his clan a great profit.

The Kodiak landed and the first two Turians marched out with their rifles ready but pointed towards the ground to show they were not hostile. Dahon walked out with his personal bodyguard, the Krogan, named Vel Wayax walking behind him as the two Asari and another two Turians took the rear. He saw the Human female from the video standing about six meters away from him with a strange quadruped animal, it almost reminded him of a Varren except it had fur all across it's body with a few exceptions where a metal plate covered the body. He waddled forward and gave a soft bow to her.

"Greetings, Imperial Clan ...HISS... I am Dahon Van, of the Volus people. This ...HISS... is my bodyguard Vel Wayax." He gestured to Wayax as he mentioned his name. Wayax just showed his teeth and growled at her.

"I am Kassandra, Rouge Trader of the Imperium of Man, I understand you wish for trade between our people. I am sure we can work something out. Please follow me." She turned and strode towards a waiting Chimera. Dahon motioned for the Turians and Asari to wait here as he followed her with Wayax close behind him.

Dahon looked around as the micro-camera in his visor recorded everything he saw. He hoped to have it looked over later to see if there were any other things he could sell for a greater profit, plus the Council would probably pay a small fortune for anything regarding the Imperials. He could see workers building a large device that he didn't understand what it's function was. He could see a couple children running around a small courtyard while adults hurried by on errands or work.

"What is that?" Wayax rumbled as he pointed towards a massive structure towering over most of the city, It had six sided pyramidal base with a large multi-barreled weapon sitting on top pointed slightly towards the sky. The structure was covered in gold ornaments and symbols with several skulls placed upon it.

"That is a Vengeance Weapons Battery. It is used as a planetary defence weapon incase of invasion." Dahon and Wayax looked at the emplacement in fear and awe, fear in Dahon's case while Wayax looked at it in pure awe. Kassandra smirked at them as the battery was blocked from view. Soon they arrived at the Inquisitor's office building. Once inside they were led to a conference room and Kassandra looked to Dahon.

"Please, tell me about your trade system." Dahon nodded and they discussed they Citadel Trade System.

* * *

On the other side of the building Hadrian was finishing some paperwork when an alarm sounded. He looked at his cogitator to see an alert from the defense fleet, using his vox to contact the defense fleet he tried to find out what was going on. Finally Admiral Han answered. "Admiral, what in the Golden Throne is going on up there?"

"Inquisitor, we are picking up hostile contacts entering the system, my Human operators have confirmed them as Orks, sir. Orders?" Han's voice was steady and calm, showing either he was scared but able to stay calm to keep his men focused or he was confident in winning this fight.

"Enemy strength, Admiral. I want to know what we are dealing with." Hadrian told him while sending an alert to have the people sent to the bunkers and troops to head to their rally points.

Han was silent for a moment. "We have confirmed two Kill-Kroozers and eight Roks, Sir!" He reported while giving orders for the fleet to ready status. He was hoping to fire before they could enter weapons range.

"Admiral, open fire as soon as they enter firing range. Try and ensure as few make it to the planet as possible." Hadrian grabbed his combat gear and headed out the door. "May the Emperor look over you Admiral."

Once outside Hadrian was met with by a Chimera and General Hammond of the new Thonos Imperial Guard Regiment. The Regiment of course was made mostly of the remnants of others that were too small to maintain plus new green soldiers from across the Imperium. The Regiment numbered around sixty thousand men with another four thousand support troops and accompanying vehicles. Plus the six thousand Quarian PDf forces and ten thousand Militia forces gave them an incredible defense force.

Up in orbit Han gave orders to the fleet. "I want the heavy ships to hold the line in front of them and the lighter ships, I want you to flank them and hit the engines." The Kill-Kroozers fired upon them as they soared forward with the Roks slightly behind them. Two Quarian Cruisers took the hits and they barely weathered the hits as the Kinetic shields shattered and the large rounds impacted on their armor causing large dents to form from the softened blows.

The Roks just roared forward as they fired what weapons they had towards the Imperial ships. One Kroozer rammed through a Quarian frigate, shattering it into pieces, as it traded broadsides with the Devine Will. The two fleets fired everthing they had at each other as Ork boarding pods impacted into Quarian and Imperial ships while missiles and torpedoes slammed into the Roks and Kroozers. Fighta-Bommers and Avengers flew in lethal dog-fights as Guardian lasers and point defense turrets fired thier weapons at Ork missiles and fighters. In the first thirty seconds of fighting two hundred men and women died as the fierce fight drew slowly closer to Thonos.

Finally the first Kroozer blew as a crippled Quarian frigate gunned it's engines into the broadside of the Kroozer, the Ezzo Reactor blowing causing a chain reaction, detonating the Ork's stockpile of missiles and bombs. The rest of the defense fleet cheered as they saw the Kroozer burn and shatter from secondary explosions as they turned their attentions to the remaining Kroozer and the Roks, which unfortunately managed to enter the atmosphere above the planet.

It was pure lucky that their impact zone was forty kilometers away from the main city which would give the defenders a chance to dig in to weather the assault. Agis Defense Lines and Primus Redoubts were manned as Tarantula Sentry Platforms were activated. Mortars and Artillery were put in dugout positions ready to fire as Hydra Flak Tanks and Hydra Platforms were prepared to unleash death to any airborne threats. Tanks rumbled to the front-lines, including a Hellhammer Baneblade variant with a Hellhammer Cannon. It roared forward with a will to kill.

Several Quarian IFVs drove forward with their modified weapon emplacements carrying Lascannons instead of their old Mass Accelerators. They were used by the Militia as hit and run units. Finally after an hour of waiting scouts sent in reports of Orks incoming as they fell back to the defense lines. Sentinels covered the infantry scouts with scattered assualts as they defenders could see a massive wave of green and blue incoming from the horizion.

As they charged forward Marauder Bombers bombed them with two hundred kilogram and four hundred kilogram explosive bombs and Thunderbolt fighters strafed them or fought the Ork Fighta-Bommers that were carried down by the four Roks that landed onto the planet. The Orks carried on even as hundreds were blown apart or shredded by the assault. Ork Tankbustas and Lootas fired their weapons towards the aircraft, causing the Marauders to pull back as the Thunderbolts kept the Fighta-Bommers busy.

Finally the Ork tide was in range of the Basilisk artillery rained down the Imperial's wrath down upon them. Earthshaker Cannons fired their deadly rounds upon the Orks causing hundreds to die in seconds. One round impacted an Ork Deff Dread in the chest causing it to be blown apart showering the nearby Orks with red-hot shards of metal and bone.

A huge ten meter tall Ork stood at the head of the horde of Orks with blue painted armor. The Warboss stood tall in Mega Armour studded in small spikes and shards of metal. He carried a Bosspole with a banner showing a dark blue Ork skull on a light blue banner with bones and talismans covering it. Along the pole were the trophies he had won on previous WAAAGHs. He had two ammo runts scurrying behind him with two boxes of ammo for his Kombi-Shoota w/Skorcha and an attack Squig running around at his feet, the thing was large for a Squig standing at two meters tall with a maw full of hundreds of razor sharp teeth. The thing was a pale red color with a few strips of blue metal acting as a kind of armor for the ugly beast.

"Awright Boyz, times fer a WAAAGH, last one there no gets to loot nutin!" He roared as he raised the Power Klaw into the air and let loose a great loud roar.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" The Ork horde yelled with the Warboss and charged forward towards the Imperial lines at a incredible pace with Battlewagons and Trukks sped forward with their blue with red accent painted hulls giving them an actually stunning look. Stormboyz rocketed over head as several exploded in mid air as their rockets failed to contain the explosions. Several Warbuggies came roaring over a small hill to the left of the Imperial line only to watch helplessly as two dozen Lascannons fired their deadly ruby beams into their hulls, the buggies apparently sacrificed armor to get into the fight faster.

At one hundred meters the Guardsmen opened fire with their Lasguns and Bolters as Heavy Bolters and Lascannons fired into the oncoming vehicles as the Ork horde ran forward uncaring of their casualties as they just yelled at the top of their lungs and the occasional Ork fired his Shoota at the Humies in delight of having a fight to be in.

The Orks almost came into melee distance when Guardsmen with Flamers stepped forward and cast their fire upon the Ork Boyz in front of them causing the WAAAGH to slow as the Orks in front tried to back away from the fire at the same time the Orks in the back tried to move forward. Finally the sheer mass pushed the fight into the trenches as the two sides tried to hack away at each other. Quarians fell back pulling out their shotguns and pumping grains of metal into the Orks as the Guardsmen, who had bayonets at the ready charged the Orks with Commissars firing Bolt Pistols into the horde causing Ork heads to blow apart or arms to be ripped off and other damage.

Behind the Guardsmen and Quarians three Hydra Flak Tanks rumbled forward and lowered their Twin-linked Hydra Autocannons down and at the order the Guardsmen threw themselves to the ground away from the Orks and the Hydras poured a literal flood of explosive flak rounds into the Orks and cut hundreds down in seconds.

As the fight continued a Rok crashed on the far side of the city right into the city wall causing a large breach as militia and Guardsmen setup defensive positions at intersections in the streets and snipers set up in the skyscrapers above them. A herd of Squids rampaged through the streets as gun lines were formed to contain them as they tried to take bites out of anything they could reach.

* * *

At the Landing pads Dahon's mercenary bodyguards were wondering what the hell was going on as they could see Humans running around. Finally they heard yells and three large figures came around a corner. One saw them and pointed towards them, "HEY! Theys not Humies, whats is they?"

The other two shrugged and pointed large weapons at them, "WAAAGH! Gets thems!" The charged with Choppas in the air and Sluggas firing at the group. The four Turians fired their Phaestron rifles at the three confident that their Kinetic Barriers could handle the weapons only to see that their rounds did little to their armored hides while Slugga rounds pinned around them with one round shattering a Turian's Kinetic Barrier. The entire group took cover and sent bursts at the greenskinned beings attacking them. One was down and things were looking up when they heard a loud rumble as the ugliest vehicle came around the corner behind the two aliens.

The thing was a red and blue can on two thick metal legs and had a large cannon hooked in place on it's left side a buzz saw on it's right. The thing had a strange mockery of a face on the front as it kind of wobbled towards them as the cannon fired hitting twelve feet away from them.

"Well atleast it's aim is horrible," one Turian said as he fired another burst at an enemy fighter. The others nodded but the joke fell flat as another thirteen aliens rounded the corner behind the strange mech thing. One shouted as they spotted them and the group was starting to think they were dead when they heard running feet behind them. They turned to see a large figure like the Human from the Citadel with six Humans in armor rounded the landing platform as they fired on the greenskins. A shout from above made them turn to see a figure land in from of them in shining gold armor.

"I am Rouge Trader Kassandra, former Sister of Battle, Ork scum. Who wishes to die by my blade!" She shouted at them. One Ork that was a little bigger then the rest marched forward.

"I will takes ya, Humie. I beings Ork Boy Bob." With that the Ork roared and charged her as she stood defiant before the Ork. As he came to slash at her with his axe she twirled out of range and slashed with a Power Sword and cut a long furrow in his flesh as he screamed in both pain and rage. As he turned she slashed him again across the face as he hit her in the chest with a fist sending her flying back onto the ground. He stood above her with the Choppa raised when a small figure rammed into him.

"Growl." A large dog stood on him as it ripped at the Ork's throat as Kassandra stood back up. She walked over and patted the dog on the head.

"Good boy, Max." She stabbed the Ork in the face and turned to the other fourteen Boyz and Killa Kan. She raised a Las Pistol and fired a shot hitting one in the face causing him to crumple and shocking the others out of their daze. They roared their rage and charged the Imperials. The devastator marine fired his Plasma Cannon at the approaching Orks while the Guardsmen fired their Las Carbines. Kassandra and Max ripping Orks apart in melee as Kassandra used her Power Sword and Max used his teeth and claws.

The Asari and Turians fired their rifles at now named Orks, their weapons not really doing much but concentrated fire would bring one down fairly easily. Finally the last died as it fell to a Las Carbine, Kassandra turned to them and then dismissed them just as fast.

"You might want to stay low. Orks are not the easiest things to kill." With that she turned away and led the group towards where the Orks came from.

* * *

(Warboss GutSplitta's POV, yes the bad grammar is intended)

Warboss GutSplitta was having a ball as his Boyz where wrecking their way through the Humies' lines getting into a propa scrap. He laughed as his Power Klaw ripped into a IFV crushing the front and the driver inside then bringing his Kombi Shoota up and sending a burst of flame at a group of Quarians and Humans manning a Heavy Stubber causing them to be lit aflame and scattering.

"I is havings fun, aren't youz?" He yelled at his Nobz who agreed easily as they fought in savage melee. Hearing a loud boom Gutsplitta turned to see a Humie tank firing at a group of Lootas ripping them apart. He growled in anger as he charged forward stomping three of his Boyz and a Squig on the way.

"Heys, you nos be doin thats!" He yelled as he fired his Shoota it causing it to turn towards him. He laughed as he grabbed a Squig and threw it at the tank. The tank retreated running over a band of Hard Boyz as it did so. He tried to follow it but a Chimera fired at him so he turned and fired his Shoota full auto at it. Sadly most of the shots failed to hit anything but several managed to hit their mark and destroyed a track on it causing it to be immobilized. A Boy threw a stikkbomb at it and blew it apart, the crew just barely managing to escape it.

GutSplitta punched the Boy in the face with his Power Claw and roared, "Whats the big ideas, stealings my kill!" The Ork Boy didn't answer as he died from the Klaw. GutSplitta was surprised but shrugged and looked around for a fight when the very ground shook once then twice.

* * *

The Warlord Titan Invictus slowly strode forward as Hadrian and Dahon looked on. Hadrian had refused to allow the Xeno to be left alone so he had the Volus follow him as he went to get the Mechanicus to support his men. Dahon looking on in awe, even Wayax had an awe filled look on his face. The towering machine strode towards the main battle spitting death as Skitarri Rangers ran relentlessly through the city streets, quickly killing any Orks they found on their way to the battle. Hadrian nodded to Hybris and headed to his Valkyrie.

"Hybris watch our guests while I am gone. I have a Warboss to kill." He was closely followed by Volkmar and a dozen Storm Troopers. They quickly piled into the Valkyrie. Landing nearby they rushed out and were quickly in the fight as Ork Boyz and some Nobz tried to enter the city only to be pinned snipers and a Lascannon weapons team. Hadrian could see the Warboss and hacked his way through the fight towards him.

The Orks were barely staying in control with the entrance of the Invictus. It's weapons were enough to vaporize entire groups of Orks. Hadrian got onto his Vox-Caster.

"Invictus, destroy the Roks. Stop them from getting reinforcements." The Titan turned it's waist and fired at a Rok, causing explosion to rock it as the mighty weapons hit ammo stockpiles and other flammable objects. Hadrian finally neared the Warboss and yelled out.

"Warboss GutSplitta, Do you remember me?! I will have your head!" The large Ork turned and saw him. Hadrian remembered the last time he fought this Ork. It was one hundred years ago when he was still an apprentice to Inquisitor Marcos, his mentor and father figure. They had heard a planet was under attack by Orks and had went to the planet's aid. They had nearly killed the Warboss when he escaped by Telly-Porta, but before he escaped he stabbed Marcos through with his Power Klaw, killing Marcos instantly.

GutSplitta roared and charged forward running through three Guardsmen, a Warbuggy and five Ork Boyz. He brought his Power Klaw down in a downward slash but Hadrian dove to the right under the Kombi-Shoota that GutSplitta raised to fire a burst over his head. Hadrian stabbed his Power Sword at the Ork's belly only for the Ork to show surprising grace and spin away taking a scar across the armor. Hadrian started forward only to have slice a Stikk Bomb that was flying towards his face in half.

Turning he lost sight of the Warboss in the furious melee around him. Hadrian fired his Plasma Pistol at an Ork Nob who was firing his Twin-Linked Shoota at a squad of Veterans who were fighting off a couple Squigs. The Nob turned only to be stabbed by a Transonic Blade from a Skitarii Sicarian Ruststalker as it strode past it while the other blade intercepted another Nob swinging a Big Choppa at it. Skitarii Rangers swept into the battle turning the tide for the Imperials as the Ranger's Galvanic Rifles fired into the Ork's lines hitting them hard.

The Invictus marched forward firing into the Horde's Deff Dreads as Onager Dunecrawlers and Ironstrider Ballistarii fired their heavy weapons at the Wartrukks and Killa Kans. The fighting outside the city was dying but the fight inside the city was still waging fiercely as the two sides clashed in the streets and inside buildings as they hunted each other and struck with swift strikes.

* * *

Naan'Caegar nar Tenil was working his way across a ruined street, rubble was everywhere due to Orks shelling the city and Imperial mortar fire on Ork squads. He was picking his way through a rough section when an Ork grabbed his arm and flung him into open area. Naan grabbed his Lasgun only for it to be ripped in half from the Ork's Choppa. Flinging himself back he grabbed two _Raska _knives. Raska knives where ancient Quarian combat knives made on Rannoch, his mother had given them to him the day he left for his Pilgrimage.

Lunging forward he sliced at the Ork's chest causing the Ork to scream in pain and rage as he flung a hand towards Naan, who cut the hand off at the wrist and spinning into a kneeling position cut the back of his legs forcing the Ork down onto his hands and knees. Naan slammed both blades into the Ork's skull. Standing he pulled out his Graal Spike Thrower shotgun and headed towards the regroup point his squad had decided when a building collapsed and split them up. He had been with three Guardsmen but one died when a Squig popped up from no where and the others when they got into a skirmish with seven Boyz.

The fighting had been fiercer then anything he had ever seen or heard in Citadel Space, except maybe the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni Wars. The Imperials were telling the truth that the galaxy was a harsh place where Death lurked everywhere. Naan turned a corner to find several dozen Orks and even some vehicles, most of which he didn't even know what they were used for. He grabbed the radio device on his belt he called for some kind of help.

"This is Sergeant Naan'Caegar of the Thonos PDF, I have a large gathering of Ork infantry and armor at grid locations M31 and M30, numbers consisting of about eighty infantry and twenty vehicles of various designs. I am split off from my squad and have no heavy weapons, I need support, Over." He hoped someone could help him or he was dead. Finally a voice came over the radio.

"Sergeant, this is Librarian Kaden of the Iron Hands Chapter, give us landing coordinates on the enemy position." Naan looked at his radio in shock, were these guys insane but he obeyed and sent the coordinates and looked up when he heard a roar coming from above. He watched in awe as five Drop-pods fell from the sky and slam into the Orks. The pods immediately openned and forty Iron Lords charged the Orks and slammed into their ranks slashing with Power Weapons and Chain Swords while others fired rockets and Plasma Cannons at the Ork vehicles.

In the last Drop-Pod was an Ironclad Dreadnought with a Hurricane Bolter on his left arm and Seismic Hammer with Meltagun on his right arm and it rumbled as it fired Hurricane Bolter sweeping the Orks while one of it's two Hunter-Killer Missiles at a Deff Dread. Brother Marcion had fought in the Ullanor Crusade, it was in this crusade he became a Dreadnought and so gaining a hatred for Orks.

Librarian Kaden strode forward in his Terminator armor with his Pyskic Hood covering his head. Slicing through two Boyz with his Force sword he raised his Storm Bolter and fired upon a group of Flash Gits and spun kicking an Ork Nob in the face, caving in it's skull. He then holstered his Storm Bolter and flung out a hand summoning Warp Flames and pouring them onto ten Orks, incinerating them where they stood. A MegaNob charged him only to have Brother Marcion grab him with his Seismic Hammer and fire his Meltagun point blank into it's face.

Naan stood and fired his Graal Spike Thrower at an Ork trying to flee in his direction causing the nearest Iron hands Space Marines to notice him. Naan was worried but tried not to show it as he slowly walked forward and adressed Kaden.

"Librarian, thank you for the help. I would have been dead if not for your men. My squad got cut off and we were headed to the nearby courtyard to regroup when we were attacked by Orks. I am the last of my squad." The Librarian nodded and gestured towards a squad of assualt marines. They stepped forward.

"Brothers, I need you to take to the skies, we need to know where to strike. I want the Devestators to set up a defensive position here. Brother Marcion, you and I will take twenty marines and go with the Sergeant here." The group got to work as the five assualt marines activated their Jump-Packs and landed high above on a building. Librarian kaden nodded to Naan and beckoned him forward. "We will meet up with the Imperial Guard units in the area and sweep our way across the edge of the city towards the Rok on the eastern edge f the city, after we link up it should only take an hour or so depending on the resistance."

* * *

Hadrian was fighting his way across the battlefield looking for the Warboss, knowing that his death would be the only way to end this war. He turned to fire this Plasma Pistol at a Nob and lash at a Gretchin leaping at him he took stock of the battle, it was not going well but the Imperials had the upper hand with the Titan Invictus and the Skitarii Maniple supporting them. The Orks on the other hand kept pouring in infantry but they were starting to just wield crude metal axes and little armor and the last of the vehicles had been destroyed but there were still several hundred Ork Boyz running around.

The artillery teams had lost three Basilisks and a Bombard but they still pounded the advancing infantry while the Marauders bombed the Orks with incindiary bombs and the Hammer of Thonos kept firing it's Hell Cannon and running them over while it's Sponson Cannons fired away. Finally Hadrian spotted the large Ork Warboss and charged forward only for the Power Klaw to block his Power Sword and duck under the Kombi-Shoota as it roared it's deadly yell as he shoved a Krak grenade against the belly armor and pushed away as the grenade blew the armor apart sending metal shards into the Ork's belly and showering the area around them. GutSplitta yelled in agony and swiped his Klaw at the Inquisitor while yelling threats at him.

"I ams goins tos kill ya, ya Git and put yur skull on me Boss Pule." He raged as he fired another burst that sent Hadrian tumbling from his effort to dodge the attack. Hadrian pulled a flare and lit, throwing it into GutSplitta's face he charged his Plasma Pistol and fired it point blank at the Ork, causing armor and flesh to burn as the Ork rubbed at his face to get the burning smoke out of his eyes.

Charging he grabbed Hadrian around the waist he punched him in the face and threw him into a wall. Hadrian slumped against the wall and coughed up blood and looked up to see the Ork standing above him.

"Nows, Humie, yous skull is mines. I ams goings to puts it on me BossPole. HAHA!" The Ork laughed as he reached down towards him with a large knife. Suddenly a figure leaped at the Ork's back causing him to stumble. Hadrian was surprised to see Neela stabbing at the Ork with her Power Sword as he tried to fling her off. Hadrian struggled to stand as he grabbed his Power Sword and as GutSplitta finally got her off he slammed into the Ork impaling the Ork on his sword. GutSplitta looked kind of shocked as he spoke.

"Nos, I was supposed to WAAGH everys where. I nos supposed to dies.." As he collasped on the ground gasping Hadrian pulled his blade out and stood over the Ork, a reverse of earlier, and nodded to the Ork.

"Well, GutSplitta it is time for you to die, you have plagued the Imperium of Mankind long enough." With that he brought down the Power Sword and loped off the Ork WarBoss's head. Across the planet every Ork suddenly knew the WarBoss was dead, they were routing as the Imperial forces regrouped and pushed them back as the Nobs tried to gain the position of WarBoss, sadly for them Imperial Guardsmen snipers took them out as they yelled out.

* * *

Inside the city the Iron Hands met up with the Imperial Guard forces in the city. Naan walked up to the Commissar and saluted. "Sergeant Naan'Caegar, Thonos PDF, reporting for duty Sir!"

The Commissar nodded to him and turned to Librarian Kaden and threw a salute to him. "My Lord, it is a pleasure. We were just about to launch an assualt at the Ork Rok down this roadway, reports from the mainline say that Inquisitor Hadrian killed the Ork WarBoss. The Orks are in disarray right now making this the perfect time to launch our assualt. We have six hundred men and twelve Chimeras and three Annihilator Leman Russ tanks with extra armor ready for the assualt."

Kaden nodded and gestured to his marines. "We will support your assualt, Commissar." He nodded an left to get his men ready. Naan nodded to Kaden and went to find the remains of his squad.

The assualt was under way when the Orks noticed the attack and Ork Boyz and Gretchins by the hundreds poured from the Rok's ruins and the buildings nearby as Lootas and Flash Gits fired upon the advancing Imperial forces. The Boyz and Gretchins were met by Flamers and the Annihilator's Heavy Flamer Sponson turrets as Storm Bolters fired upon the Lootas and Flash Gits. Guardsmen and Quarian PDF troopers charged firing Lasguns and Bolters at the advancing Orks.

The Annihilators and Chimeras poured a flood of Bolter rounds across the road covering the Imperial advance. The Orks gave as good as they got. While hundreds of Orks fell, dozens of Guardsmen and Quaians fell to Lootas and Ork Boyz as they fought for every bloody inch of ground. The Imperials were gaining the ground but they paid a bloody toll. Finally Basilisks fired upon the Rok as Valykries and ThunderHawks landed reinforcing the Imperial advance.

Soon the Rok was surrounded when suddenly the ground rumbled and shook, the Rok split down the middle and was ripped open by a massive claw. A Gargant ripped it's way out of the Rok and the four story machine stomped forward as it fired it's three Soopaguns into the Imperial forces. The Imperials retreated to cover as the Annihilators, Chimeras, and basilisks fired their deadly munitions at the massive deformed weapon as it stomped forward witha vengence. Luckily for the Imperials the Invictus came from behind the Gargant and fired it's LaserBlaster and Quake Cannon at the Ork Titan.

The Ork Titan turned and charged the Imperial Titan as Marauders dove and circled the fight dropping bombs on the Ork machine as Chimeras and Anniliators fired their cannons and mounted emplacements at it as well. Finally after ten minutes of furious fighting the Gargant exploded into a shower of metal. The Imperial forces cheered at the sight, the battle for Thonos had been won. Although it was a victory, the toll was steep, out of the sixty thousand Imperial Guardsmen merely eighteen thousand were still alive and even more would possibly die from battle wounds. The Quarians were not much better off, out of the sixteen thousand, seven thousand died in battle.

* * *

Hadrian walked through the Triage Tents checking on the wounded and supplies. The only good thing was that they had more then enough medical supplies to treat the men, due to the medical supplies the Quarians had hoarded through the centuries. They had mountains of supplies that the Imperials could use since they took everything from wrecks to sell for materials to keep the Flotilla going, but now it would be used to help the Imperial's wounded.

Kassandra had forged out a quick agreement with the Volus merchant and had him leave the system quickly. The reconstruction was well under way as they cleared away rubble and bodies while teams of soldiers and Skitarii used Flamers and fire to cleanse away any Ork spores. The Hive City was thankfully not badly damaged since the Roks felly mostly outside the city with only one section by the Rok hitting the wall.

Finally, after making sure everything was in order and the repairs were being done, Hadrian returned to his office, which had lost a window from a Lascannon shot but otherwise okay, and wrote a report and sent it to the High Lords of Terra mentioning the steady fast support and loyalty of the Quarian soldiers who didn't even flinch or try to flee from the Ork attack.

He sat at his desk and sent requests from nearby planets to send any aid they could as he sent the Mechanus orders to increase the defense network as he read a report from Admiral Han Gerrel about the idea of orbital defense satellites. He sent the report to the Mechanus and leaned back in his chair wondering what other events would happen on this side of that accursed Relay. He sighed and relaxed in his chair.

* * *

**Just Outside Citadel Space**

Arlus Egnatius woke up suddenly strapped to a cold metal table. He tried to look around but all he could see was shadows. The last thing he could remember was being on Sheras, which was only three light-years outside Citadel Space. It was a small colony world, just five thousand people on it. He had gone outside when he heard strange sounds, he was attacked by a strange figure. he fired his rifle at it taking it down but he turned and the last thing he saw was a metal object hitting him in the face.

Suddenly there was movement to the side of him, a figure appeared. The figure moved into the light and Arlus recoiled in disgust and fear. The figure was a horrid twisted combination of flesh and circuts. The flesh was cracked and split, looking dead due to the pale skin color. Circuts and metal replaced sections of the body and several metal tendrils erupted from it's back ending in various instruments or connecting to the ceiling or dissapearing in the shadows. The creature raised a misshapened hand that had metal cutters or blades instead of fingers.

"Ah, you are awake I see. Good, now my studies can commence." The thing spoke in a wheezing whisper and was utterly calm as it's hand traced a path down his face. Arlus shivered in disgust, and fear though he would never admit it. The thing turned away from him for a moment. A creepy sound started, it sounded of wails and cries of the damned, and he could hear far off screams and moans.

Arlus finally figured out where he had seen this thing before. "Your one of those Humans, aren't you!" He shouted at the thing but it shook it's head and laughed.

"I have nothing to do with the Imperium anymore, Xeno. Now let us start the experiment." It hovered over him with a sharp scapel, watching emotionlessly as Arlus screamed in fear and then pain as he cut open his stomache. "Maybe I shall turn you into a Servitor or just dump you with the rest. You did harm one of my Skitarii but oh well, we shall see won't we."

As Arlus continued to scream the Rouge Tech-Priest shrugged and rejoiced at the new Xenos he could study. Looking down at the subject below him he gave a twisted parody of a smile and nodded to himself, having an one of a kind Combat Servitor would make the others jealous of his fortune.

* * *

**Well everyone, now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the hint at what is coming in the future. Read and Review, please. Also I would like to hear any suggestions you guys have. I won't use ideas like the God-Emperor being revived or finding a working STC or STC library. Next chapter will show the Citadel Space reaction to Dohan's report on the Ork attack and other things.**


	7. Eventful Ecounters

**Hello everybody, thank you for all the reviews, now I changed the Dark Machanus to a Rouge Mechanus for good reasons that you will discover soon. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader, if you can please PM me, I don't know how to get a Beta Reader so you will have to guide me through it. I am surprised no realized what I put in the background in the end of the last chapter. My friends said I was evil for adding this and I am EVIL!**

**neterlan: Yes, I did rush Hadrian's battle with GutSplitta, for that I am sorry but I just couldn't keep the battle going. I hate to say it sbout my self but I didn't plan out the battle before writing it and it was too late later to fix. As for Kassandra and Dohan, I know nothing about trade systems or economics. The Geth idea has merit but I have a better plan for them. Also the Space Hulk has potential, but Event Horizon was a fucked up movie,Seriously. Yes the Ork's language wasn't perfect but it fit well enough. The Ordos Chronos, I don't know,I doubt I will be able to use them really, time travel stories confuse me to be honest, I mix things up too easily. Also, the Quarians are on the path but Hadrian can't really force them plus many Missionaries take decades to ready a colony to become worshipers of the God-Emperor if not centuries.**

**ReaperScion: I don't think so. The Lost Primarchs are believed to be dead or dealt with so I would need several millenia of where they have been. The idea would be good but too problematic to use. They were cast out and most likely destroyed by the Emperor.**

**Eipok: That is just the name of the Story. It is still the Imperium of Mankind.**

**Kamzil118: No, Chaos is not here just yet. Maybe, Blood for the Blood God!**

**woodse: Thank you.**

**Blackholelord: Thank you for the review, i will use a bit of your ideas as they are really useful.**

**Now I shall show the Council's reaction to the invasion and other things, BWHAAA! (By the way spell check tried to make it BLOWHARD! HA-HA!)  
**

* * *

**Sheras**

**Two Weeks Later**

Taia Sulnion sat in the Kodiak shuttle with her team, Sheras had been silent for a month and due to it's close position to the suspected Imperial Space and the Terminus the Council had a team formed from the best of all the Citadel governments as well as a Spectre,a Turian named Nulius Luccelin. The team consisted of three Turians, one of which was her, from the Turian's Black Watch, two Salarians from the STG and an Asari Justicar, Justicar Samara. Their mission was to secure examples of Imperial technology, or if it was just pirates to eliminate them.

Taia was wearing light combat armor carrying a Vindicator Rifle and a Disciple shotgun. She stood at 5' 4" with a slim hour-glass figure most Turians would stare at but she oozed an aura of cold bitterness. She had light blue face plate markings. She looked over the schematics of the colony, it was fairly simple due to the modular design of most colonies in their infancy but Sheras was ten years old so it could be radically different now from years of rebuilding or required changes.

"Touch down in five mikes!" The pilot called out as he made the final approach to the colony landing pad. Suddenly warnings flashed as alarms screamed. The pilot cursed as he tried to evade the missiles fired from the colony. "Anti-Air fire!"

Nulius tried to reach the cockpit, but the maneuvers the pilot did to try and evade made it impossible as he staggered. BOOM! A missile hit the side of the cockpit shattering glass and killing the pilot.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Nulius screamed as the ground rushed up to embrace them. Taia was knocked unconsious in the resulting crash. Several minutes later Taia slowly came aware to see strange figures stalking the wreckage, she couldn't make much out of the smoke and her foggy sight but she could tell that they were nothing she had ever seen before. One turned towards her and seemed to see that she was alive. Striding forward it easily lifted a large jagged piece of metal and tossing it away. As it reached down for her, she slowly blacked out, remembering the events that caused the Council to be worried about the Imperial's Space.

* * *

When Dohan's vessel managed to return to Citadel space he immediately went to the Citadel as the knowledge he gained of the Imperials would get him a great reward from the Council. The Council Watched the recordings Dohan and his guards had made, they saw the impressive city and defenses then the horrible battle tearing through it. The numbers and firepower amazed and scared them equally as they saw how outclassed they truly were.

After Dohan left Tevos turned to her fellow Councillors, "There must be something we can do in case the Imperium or it's enemies turn their eyes towards us. First thing is to alter the Farixen Treaty and possibly look into alternate ways to build Dreadnoughts. Ship technologies will need to be better then they currently stand."

The fact that it was Tevos saying they needed to be ready for war was possibly the most surprising to the other two, usually it was Sparatus who was the Warmonger. Unfortunately, the others agreed with her, but that would do nothing truly. These Orks just rammed their way through the forty repurposed Quarian vessels making up the Imperial's lines to the planet itself. They had to be prepared on the ground as well.

Valern nodded, "We could possibly find allies among the other factions, one might help us. The only problem is we know nothing about them or were they are located. We will need to prepare for the eventuality that we are on our own." They couldn't hope to find help so they needed to prepare. "We could use the scans we got from the Imperial weapons we took from the Imperials on the Citadel. They may not be their energy weapons but they are still used so that would indicate they are still effective. I also suggest bringing in the Krogan, while outclassed one did stand against one of these 'Space Marines."

Sparatus pulled up a file on his Omni-Tool, "Yes, also a colony near the area we believe might be near Imperial space went silent nearly a month ago. It could be Terminus pirates but it could be Imperials or one of their enemies. I suggest we send a team from our special forces to ascertain what happened and maybe discover anything the attackers left behind. If it's pirates they can take them out, if not they can test our better gear against them and possibly recover some technology from them."

Tevos and Valern could see the merits in the plan, recover possible alien tech or show the public that they could still defend them from threats. The team though would need to be some of their best and brightest. The three poured over lists of agents of the Citadel and the three main member governments. They made a list of seven agents to check out the silent colony. No one knew what horrors they would uncover on that planet.

* * *

Taia slowly came to as she tried to stand, after a few minutes she finally was able to stand and she looked around. She appeared to be in the Colony sewers but it was a little bigger then the schematics showed.

"AH, your awake Turian. Now I know you must be wondering whats going on. Well, I shall tell you. As a man of Science I have decided to study your species and the ones you work with. Your fellows are alive but possibly not for long. Your weapons are on the table nearby, I suggest you arm yourself. I look forward to seeing if you survive. Good Luck!"

Taia looked to her left and saw a table with her rifle and shotgun as the voice said. Running over she grabbed them and looked around. She turned, hearing a scratching sound only to see a figure stumbling towards her. She took a step towards it but stopped when the figure stepped into the light. She gasped in disgust and horror, before her stood a Turian but he was dead. She could tell as an arm was ripped from his body and claw and teeth marks littered his body with a couple bullet wounds as well. The Turian turned towards he and gave a gurgling scream and shambled quickly at her. Taia pulled her Disciple and fired three rounds at the Horror. The rounds hit causing the figure to fall back but it was already trying to stand back up. Taia moved quickly and stepped over it and fired two shots into it's skull, pulverising it. The body stilled and Taia sighed in relief until it started convulsing trying to move again.

She turned to the tunnels and listened as she crept through the dark corridors. Suddenly she heard gunfire and flashes of light. Running towards the sound of fighting she turned the corner to see Nulius and a Salarian firing on the Horrors attacking them, hundreds of different species including a couple they had never seen before charged the two only to meet a withering barrage of bullets and fire from the Salarian's Omni-Tool. Switching to her Vindicator Rifle she charged through the mass towards the other two.

"Spectre, Jahun it is good to see you two. I thought I might be the only one." Taia gasped as she fired at a massive brute of a creature. The Spectre threw a grenade into a cluster of former Asari as he turned to her.

"We managed to contact two of the others before who ever is behind this cut us off. We were headed to a meet up point when this horde attacked us." They were saved by the timely arrival of Samara as she came out of a side tunnel throwing a Singularity at the horde giving the others breathing room. The four fought their way out as the horde stopped getting reinforcements from the pipes and tunels around them for the moment but who knew how many were here, the colony had several hundred colonists and there were other species there too.

Reaching the met up point they found one of the other Turians and the other Salarian waiting for them, the Salarian seemed to be even twitchier then most Salarians were. The Turian saw them first. "Spirits, am I glad to see you. We have been fighting dead bodies for the last fifteen minutes, Sir."

Nulius nodded, "We just killed several dozen back there, soldier. First we need to get above, I think most of these things are in the sewer tunnels since we were brought down here. I think our nice host wanted us to meet their pets." He pulled up the limited schematics of the sewer system that they had gotten. "We can't be certain as to our position but from what I saw on our entry the sewer seems to all met at one point, a treatment plant I believe."

Taia nodded, "There was a Treatment Plant on the southern edge of the city schematics we received. We can probably enter the plant there and enter the city proper but our host could have defenses rigged at the plant. We would have to be quiet as well to avoid anymore of these things, who knows how many could be around."

The group slowly made their way through the sewers as they kept to the shadows, not wanting another horde to attack them. Unfortantly, they were seen and were currently being chased by thirty undead. Coming to a dead end Samara noticed a raised section for repair work to the power and water lines. She charged forward as she hosed a zombie with her Tempest sub-machine gun.

"Up there, that raised platform. We can hold them off there." The group ran for their lives but the Turian stumbled as he hit a broken piece of concrete. Before he could get up the horde was upon him, grabbing at his flesh ripping and tearing at him to try and quench their unending hunger. They looked on in horror from the raised platform in disgust until a Salarian zombie jumped Taia from behind knocking her down as it tried to gnaw her face off with it's unnatural strength.

The others were dealing with two others that had been on the platform, their uniforms showing them to be electrical repair workers. They had stayed on the platform away from the zombies only to join them after dying of thirst and hunger. Taia was struggling to hold the zombie off when something flashed and the head rolled of the platform. Seizing the opportunity she heaved the body off the platform before it tried to get up again.

"Thank you, Nulius," but Nulius shook his head as he picked up a medium sized throwing axe from where it bit deeply into the concrete platform. He turned to see a shadowed figure standing in a pipe sitting high on the wall, a single glowing eye watching him. The others noticed the figure who retreated back into the pipe, the glow from it's eye dimming.

"We can't stay here, those poor souls tried that and look what happened to them." Jahun whispered as he looked around the room. Suddenly loud bangs and shouts were heard coming from a long way off, causing the horde to scream and flood down the sewers away from them. Taking advantage of this the group quickly ran towards the Treatment Plant. The ladder leading up to it was in sight when three figures came into view in front of them, bursting out of the ground. The entrances around the room slammed shut keeping them locked inside.

"I see you made it this far, Xenos. So now I get to introduce my prize specimens. These are Tyranid Raveners, it took a lot of work to get these bodies before they were reclaimed into biomass but they were worth it. Have fun!" The madman laughed before cutting the signal. They looked at the three figures in growing horror as the undead figures slithered towards them.

* * *

The Citadel was abuzz about an attack on a Batarian freighter. It was found floating dead in space a day ago, most of the crew was dead except for lowly technician who had barricaded himself in a supply room. He spoke of a large white four armed creature tearing through the crew, their small arms useless against it. He had escaped by locking and barricading the room he was in. It proved to be a failure when it tore through the vents and attacked him.

He managed to light it on fire and it started to melt from some kind of digestive acid. He had been cleared to return home and when he was asked what his plans were now he smiled and said he was going to settle down and start a family. The strange attack was ignored by the Council, the Council was focused on a possibly abandoned Imperium ship, it was damaged with chunks ripped out but it was emitting a distress call that they couldn't translate but it repeated, implying it was an automated signal. The ship was ripe for salvage and the possible technology on it was too valuable to pass up.

Tevos looked over the reports of the preparations while Sparatus argued over the need for security for the scientists on board. "They will need it, you don't know whats on that ship. We have no idea why it was abandoned!"

"I have to agree with Sparatus, for all we know some AI or bio-weapon could be aboard. It would be safer for the science teams." Tevos said, marking a name on the approval list. The list contained names in nearly every field that didn't require Ezzo, sadly the list had twenty names total. They had a large converted science vessel to transport the team, it was just a matter of logistics now.

Soon the vessel was underway towards the vessel sending forty unfortunate souls to their demise. The team would take four days to reach the wreckage as they were trying to stay unseen by anyone, the hulk was worth it's weight in Ezzo so they couldn't afford anyone finding out until they had secured the wreck. Especially not the Imperials. They had no idea what they would find on that ship.

* * *

The Imperials were busy themselves with increased Batarian pirate attacks on the mining fleets. It was really an exercise in futility due to the Imperial Destroyers and the refitted Quarian Cruisers guarding the Liveships, which caused the pirates to take heavy causalities forcing them to flee but it was causing fleets to be delayed which was causing problems to the Manufactorums on Thonos. Hadrian finally had enough and sent a team of Tech-Priests and their Quarian Adepts to find the location of these pirates so they could nip the problem in the bud.

The last thing he said as he left his office, "Get me the latest maps of the Batarian Space." With that he spun and headed out. As he was heading down Neela appeared waiting for him. She was wearing a red cloak with a Mechandrite implanted over her right shoulder blade, Neela was the first Quarian to embrace the idea of mechanical implants with the Mechanus.

"I want these pirates found and eliminated by any means, Neela. Use Exterminatus if you have to and don't bother with the Council. They are of no consequence in this matter. Take the Skitarri Rangers and a Cruiser and hunt them down!"

Neela nodded and headed out to gather supplies and ready a few Maniples of Skitarri.

* * *

Samara dove to the side as one of the Ravener's arms slammed into the concrete next to her. Throwing a Biotic warp into the thing's side she threw it away from her and fired a burst of rounds from her Tempest at it, to no real effect unfortunately. The rest of the team was faring no better as the tough chitin armor easily protected the three undead Reaveners from their weapons. Her Biotics were a little affective but she could not fight all three at once.

Taia and Nulius were firing at another while Jahun used an Incinerate Omni-Tool program to fend the last one off as the last Salarian, a twitchy fellow named Ipol, tried to use his Omni-Tool to cut through the grating blocking their path up into the plant. The Raveners were no worse for the wear as they tried to cut down the intruders but they were sluggish and slow due to the fact their bodies were dead and had gone through Rigor Mortis. This did not give them much of an advantage but it was enough to survive.

A presence had been watching the fight for the past five minutes but had decided not to intervene just yet, he wasn't sure the Xenos were worth the effort to kill three undead Raveners. Sadly, he needed them alive to distract his target. Former Arch-Magos Genetor Fabrious had fled Mars with a sample of the Curse Of Unbelief and several Dark Artifacts including a Sacrosan Wave Generator. He had been sent to kill Fabrious and if possible destroy the Dark Artifacts.

Sighing he pulled out his Plasma Pistol and Power-Sword and he leapt down three stories onto the closest Ravener, his bionic legs easily taking the impact as he used the force to push the Power-Sword deep into the undead creature, causing it to scream in faux pain as it's body barely registered damage due to deteriation of the nerves. Seeing another leave the two xenos and head towards him he fired two shots at it before he leapt off the Ravener and fire another shot at it while it screamed. The first two shots hit and burned the metallic shell, causing the thing to be blind for a moment as it clawed at it's eyes.

The other Ravener clawed at him while ignoring it's burning chest. The two Xenos fired at the chest using the blast mark to hit the inner flesh to do more damage. It was a smart move as the high velocity projectiles ripped through the weak flesh underneath, most of it rotted and dissolving. Finaly as it surged forward he used his Power-Sword to cut off the head and fire a charged shot into the gap causing the body to explode from the unstable plasma blast. Turning to the other Raveners he noted the blue Xeno managed to cause the one it was fighting to explode while the other was swiping at the other three Xenos.

Putting his Plasma Pistol at his waist he grabbed a Krak Grenade and leapt onto the thing's back, scrabbling for a hand hold he stabbed into the back and hung there, only his augmented strenght and stubborn will keeping him there. Pulling the pin on the grenade he smoved it in a small tear on the back and he pulled out the blade allowing himself to slide off the creature's back just in time to see the grenade go off. He shrugged of the bits of flesh and bone as he cleaned and sheathed his Power-Sword before turning the Xenos, by The God-Emperor he wished he didn't need them so he could just leave them to die but sadly he needed them to reach his target.

One of the Xenos stepped forward cautiously and spoke, luckily he had downloaded the local Xeno languages to the Cogitor in his brain, "Who are you? Are you an Imperial?" At his nod the Xeno seemed to up his guard at that. "I want to know why you are here, then Imperial."

He glared at him and noticed his throwing axe at the Xeno's waist. "I am Lucas, Bounty Hunter in the Imperium. I was hired to hunt down the Rouge Tech-Priest Fabrious as he is guilty of Tech Heresy. That is also my tomahawk , return it Xeno."

Taia was looking the Human over as he spoke. He was about six feet seven inches with a slight build but had firm sturdy muscles and he had obvious cybernetic augmentation, mainly his eye and right forearm and hand had been replaced. He carried a strange pistol at his waist and as he spoke he rested his left hand on the butt while holding the other out for his tomahawk. Nulius nodded and tossed him the blade and turned towards Taia.

"Taia help Jahun get that grate open while Samara and I try to find out how we are going to get out of here." He nodded to Lucas and said as he walked away. "I thank you for the help but we don't need your help now, you can go now."

Lucas laughed, "I have hunted him across five different Sectors, he is cunning and intelligent. You won't find any way off planet that isn't guarded by Skitarri Rangers and Combat-Servitors with Heavy Bolter emplacements. Hydra Anti-Air tanks will knock you out of the sky in a second. He must die for you to escape here and I need your help to kill him."

Samara spoke up as Nulius opened his mouth, probably to deny Lucas' help, "We should listen to him, he will know our enemy better then we do. We don't know anything about this Fabrious or his aims or intentions, the Imperial does. Our orders are to stop whatever is going on here." Nulius nodded as he put out his hand to Lucas, who didn't seem to like them nodded and reluctantly shook hands.

Jahun and Taia managed to get the grate open and the group climbed up into the Treatment Plant and Lucas leant out to check the streets to see a hundred or so reanimated corpses wondering the street and he could see a pair of Skitarri armed with Transuranic Arquebus. Stepping back inside he turned to the Xenos, "Its no good this way, there are more then a hundred undead out there and two Skitarri out there with sniper weapons."

Taia shrugs, "Theres just two of them, we can sprint from building to building as we take down these zombies." Nulius agreed with her but Samara noticed that Lucas when to a wall and was knocking his fist on it looking for something.

He just kept knocking as he shot that idea down, "The Skitarri have unparalleled accuracy with any weapon, they are capable of hitting a target at several kilometers with pin point accuracy with a reaction time in the milliseconds, you would be dead before your third step out there. No, I have a better idea but first we need to find out where Fabrious is first." He then pulled out his sword and started cutting the through the wall, the cheap metal walls falling quickly to the Power sword's field. After a minute of the wall fell revealing an access tunnel.

As they walked down the tunnel Lucas asked Taia, "You have a layout of this Hive City, yes? I need to know the largest building in the city and a route to it. Fabrious will be there working on his newest "Project" so hopefully we can find a path inside." He turned to the side as a corpse lunged out of a side path and as it stumbled past him he stabbed it in the skull, killing the horrid thing quietly. "Try to keep quiet through here, who knows how many are in here."

On the other side of the city Fabrious was hard at work on his newest creation, he was positive that Lucas had tracked him down again. That man had the relentlessness of the Skitarri Rangers and was as hard to kill as an Astartes. He still couldn't kill the man, he did enjoy their game of cat and mouse as they tried their hardest to kill the other as they fought across entire Sectors of space but soon the game will end with him victorious.

He looked down at his current subject and grinned, these new Xeno species had such potential for his studies and they did make good reanimated corpses stop people from bothering his work even if their weapons were pitiful.

* * *

**Citadel Space**

The science vessel New Knowledge arrived at the derelict vessel. The vessel was massive but it made the crew and team uneasy, it had this malovent aura around it plus it's looks were creepy the thing was crimson red. The bow was a screaming human skull in pain. On the side in dark letters was the name, The Bloody Chalice, but the unfortunate crew couldn't read the High Gothic script. They headed for the vessel not knowing the horrors awaiting them or that they were being watched.

"Yes, Khorne will be pleased, more sacrifices for the slaughter. Blood for the Blood God!" A large figure yelled in bloodlust as hundreds yelled back. "Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

The Bloody Chalice sat silently awaiting the poor fools listening to the false distress beacon. There was only the laughter of blood thirsty Gods.

* * *

**Well, this one needed some work before it was ready. Yes Chaos has arrived but there is still hope in the bowels of that ship. Can the Council teams survive or will they die like countless others in the grim dark 41st Millenium.**


	8. I was challenged and insulted so I'm bac

Hello everyone, it's Kevin, author of Imperium of Mankinds Rise. Today I read a warhammer 40k story called Heresy of the Highest Magnitude by Writter of Stories. He mentioned he read my Tory and that it had no accuaracy in warhammer 40k when his story had more faults in it. Anyway it got me to re-read my story and I have decided to gt back to it. Yay! But I am going to rewrite it as I read the reviews on mine and I have to say you guys have a lot of truths in a couple things like grammar so I will create a new story for it if anyone has suggestions for the rewrite PM me and let me know


	9. Chapter 9

**The new version is up now. I will not be removing this one but it is dead So please check out the new version and let me know what your think.**


End file.
